Dark's Light
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: Sequel to "What part of no?" Kouji wants Kouichi back, but Takuya has him now. Kouichi will be caught in between the love triangle of a lifetime! He won't turn into a two-timer, will he? Yaoi-ish.
1. The odd one out

Weehee! Here's the sequel to my Koukou fic " What part of no?" This one will focus more on Takouichi though. But some Koukou might still be in there :)  I suggest you read the first fic before reading this one, if you haven't already. I tried out a new narrative style for this, tell me if it annoys or something.

**Dark's light**

**Chapter 1**

Quite a few kids were reunited in the basement of an average house of Shibuya. The event? Tomoki's 13th birthday. Reunited there are thirteen persons. The first one is, of course, Himi Tomoki, happy that all his friends are here. Beside him is Naoko, a shy little classmate who likes Tomoki. He actually likes her back, but both are too shy to admit it. Four others of Tomoki's classmates are there too: two girls and two boys. Sitting behind them are Tomoki's older brother and his girlfriend. His brother moved in with her a while ago, but came back today for his little brother's birthday. Also present is Tomoki's role model, Kanbara Takuya. Along with him is Kimura Kouichi, the both of them recently got together and seem quite happy. Then there's Shibayama Junpei and Orimoto Izumi. They deny it constantly, but everyone knows they're together as well. But they'll get caught eventually and then they won't be able to deny it anymore! Hey, it seems like everyone at the party can be paired up with someone. That's a strange coincidence! Let's see... Tomoki and Naoko, his brother and his girlfriend, those two girls and the two boys, Takuya and Kouichi, Junpei and Izumi. Oh wait, that's only twelve. I'm sure they were thirteen. Oh right! The thirteenth guest (boy, that must be unlucky) , Minamoto Kouji  can not be paired. Well, it can't be helped if thirteen is an odd number. There will always be an odd one out.

            One of Tomoki's classmate gave him that game called Twister as a gift and they all felt like playing right away. You know the game, right? It's that silly game where there's dots of color on the ground and you have to place either your foot or hand or both on those spots according to what the arrow points to. When lots of people are in, it can get messy! Junpei insisted that Izumi played, secretly wanting to get into an embarassing position with her. But instead he got into an embarassing position with Takuya! And Kouichi, who played only because Takuya begged him, got into the same kind of position with Izumi, much to Junpei's displeasure. Well, it's not like Kouichi is any threat to him anyways. Tomoki giggled while he spun the arrow at the situation he put his friends in.

            Kouji sighed and sat down. That game is lame, he thought. He eyed Kouichi discretly. Izumi stood above him, arking her body as much as she could to touch all the spots she was supposed too, while trying her best to prevent others from seeing under her skirt. Kouichi, on all fours, was trying to stay as low as possible, so Izumi wouldn't have to ark over him to much. But she soon lost strenght and fell on Kouichi, who lost ground and fell too, Izumi landing on top. The two of them blushed, and Izumi quickly got off. Junpei 'humphed' and Takuya just laughed. The two of them got disqualified of course. Kouji watched the whole scene silently. Seeing his brother in a 'situation' with a girl was a first. Even Izumi gets to be close to him but he can't?

            He knew it was his own fault though. He had Kouichi once, but had to let him go for his own sake. What he did was wrong, so now he had to be punished. And watching Takuya and Kouichi being all lovey-dovey was punition enough! But he had to go along with it, because Kouichi was happy that way. Kouji had sacrificed his own happiness for his brother's, and now had to pay the price of it. Sure, the brothers were still as close as they were before, but not 'romanticly close'. How he wished he could have Kouichi back. But no, Takuya had him now and he had to respect it. Respect it, Kouji. It's better this way, you know that.You can't have him back. No, you can't. Can't have him back...

            " DAMMIT!!", Kouji let out loud all of a sudden. Everyone turned around and stared at him. "Excuse me." He ran out of the room and closed the door of the bathroom. A few minutes later, a soft knocking was heard on the door.

            " Nii-chan? You ok?" 

            'Nii-chan', uh? Well, Kouichi was the older brother after all. But Kouji didn't like being called nii-chan. He didn't want Kouichi as a big brother. What he wanted him as... He unlocked the door and let Kouichi in.

            " Hiding in the bathroom? You're not a girl, are you?" Kouichi grinned.

            " You of all people should know that!" Kouji realized he shouldn't have said that when Kouichi looked down at that sentence. " I'm sorry."

            " It's ok. Now tell me what's wrong."

            I want you! You hear? I really want you to be mine. Of course, he couldn't say that. " Nothing really. I've just been having a bad day."

            " Anything you wanna tell onii-san about?"

            " Damn it, quit the big brother act! You're only what? 20 minutes older than me? Recently you've been treating me like a baby brother you pity. I'm sick of that." Kouichi was shocked at his brother's words. Kouji remembered not so long ago, when Kouichi would talk about his problems to him, or cry on his shoulder or things like that. Now the roles had been reversed. Kouichi had become strong. Mature and 'older' too. Instincly, Kouji was probably trying to 'dominate' Kouichi, but he had become the dominated. And he refused to accept that.

            " I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry. I was just trying to get into my big brother role..."

            " Well don't! I don't want a big brother! I want...I want the old Kouichi back."

            Kouichi blinked. " I don't understand."

            " Nevermind..."

            " No, tell me." Kouichi placed his hands on Kouji's shoulders to force him to look at him. Kouji stared at his brother. Damn it, Kouichi had even grew three inches taller than him recently, making the situation even worse. He wished he was the taller one! They were not on the same eye-level anymore. "Please tell me."

            "Kouichi..." The smaller boy couldn't take it anymore and threw his arms around his taller brother's neck and cried in his chest. Kouichi was surprised, Kouji never did something like that before. He held his brother back, but like a big brother would. Kouji noticed how "little-brother-like" what he was doing was and pulled away quickly and wiped his eyes. Kouichi looked at him with a sad look. "Don't look at me like that! You're pitying me again!"

            " No,I'm not! You're imagining things, Kouji. I never meant any disrespect and I'll always be there for you!"

            " I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Now let's go back to the others before they wonder what's wrong."

            " Sure."

Poor Kouji. Unpaired and inferior. Or so he thinks.

***

It's winter vacation! So next chapter coming soon. Tell what you think so far, k?


	2. Gamecube and dinners

Merry Christmas, people! I asked Santa to give me Kouichi for Christmas, but I didn't get it. ;_; We could have had so much fun together... 

Kouichi : *laughs nervously*

Oh, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Well, you guessed it, I don't own Digimon. But someday, I'll walk up to Toei with a big check, and buy Kouichi from them. Then he'll be mine. All mine! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Kouichi : *is scared*

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 2**

            Kouichi and Takuya were sitting on Kouichi's bed quietly, trying to find the correct words. Takuya spoke first.

            " Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, looking at his feet.

            " Yes I'm sure."

            " We can wait you know, I don't mind at all."

            " Takuya, I'm ready," Kouichi stared deeply into his boyfriend's eyes. He knew Takuya had been waiting for this for a while. He sighed deeply before he finished his sentence. "...ready to take on the last boss in Zelda: The Wind Waker!!"

            "Allright!!!" Takuya popped his game into Kouichi's gamecube.

            What? Were you expecting something else? You pervert, you! The truth is, Takuya, remembering what Kouichi had gone through with Kouji, was very scared he would push Kouichi into something. He really didn't want Kouichi to let him do whatever he wanted, like he had with Kouji. So Takuya was very afraid of that, so afraid that he'd never do anything more than holding hands, hugging or pecks on the cheek. Things were going slowly, but Takuya didn't mind. It was like climbing one step a day on a golden staircase.

            " Nee..." Kouichi said softly.

            " Um?"

            " Do you think I'm... stronger?"

            Takuya blinked. "Stronger? What do you mean?"

            " Yesterday at Tomoki's party, Kouji said I treat him like a baby brother, and he doesn't like that."

            " Well, you did become stronger recently. I like that, it makes you so attractive!" Takuya grinned.

            Kouichi smiled and blushed, but his smiled failed away. " Kouji doesn't seem to think the same way. He said he wants the old me back. What does he mean?"

            " Well... you know, Kouji has a problem."

            " Don't say that about my brother!"

            " Well it's true! Surely you remembered what he did to you. He wants to dominate you, but now you've become stronger than him, and that makes him very upset."

            "But he dumped me..I don't understand." Kouichi looked puzzled.

            Takuya didn't understand much either. Wasn't he just using you, then? Takuya didn't say that out loud, Kouichi would be upset. Besides, Takuya knew Kouji really loved his brother back then and that he let him go because he felt too bad about what he had done. " One day Kouji will be able to explain his actions to you, don't worry. For now, leave him be. I bet he has answers he must find on his own."

            " You're right." Kouichi smiled. " Let's teach Ganondorf a lesson now, shall we?"

            A few minutes later, Kouichi's mom got home. Takuya was staying for dinner today, you know, the "meet the parents" thing. Even though they had met before, it wasn't the same now. The boys went downstairs to greet her and Takuya bowed politely. Later they had dinner. Takuya was trying his best to give a good impression of himself and was shy. 

            " Don't be shy," Kouichi's mom said. "You're a good boy."

            " Gee, thanks Kimura-san. I only wish my mom would say the same thing sometimes!"

            " And funny too!" She paused for a second and looked at her son. "Say, what does Kouji think about this?"

            "Well... I don't know. He doesn't seem to mind I think." He couldn't just tell his mom he had a romantic relationship with his twin before, and he was the one who broke up.

            " Oh, that's good. Because I read somewhere that close twins tend to be overprotective or jealous when the other gets a partner. But I'm glad to hear Kouji is ok with it."

            Oh, Ms. Kimura, if only you knew. Kouji was everything but ok about it. Keeping an happy face when your best friend has everything you ever wanted, well, that's gotta be hard. Later, Takuya had to go home. Since Kouichi's mom was watching, Takuya didn't kiss his boyfriend good bye, because he did not want to upset her in any way.

            "So, what do you think, mom?" Kouichi asked once Takuya was gone.

            " Oh, he's very nice and polite. I like him."

            Kouichi smiled. He knew he'd get his mother's approval. Then his face got serious. "Kaa-san, you don't mind that I'm... you know."

            " Come here, dear." The boy did so and stood in front of his mom. He was almost as tall as her now. " I was a bit... surprised when you told me you had a boyfriend, but I don't mind at all. Be happy however you want. I'm glad you found the courage to tell me." And she hugged him and he hugged her back. Heh, telling your mom you have a boyfriend is way easier than telling your mom your boyfriend is your brother! " You grew up so much. You're big and strong now. I'm so proud of you!"

            "Kaa-san... stop that." He was a bit embarassed. Another person told him he was stronger. It had to be true.

            Takuya was carefreely walking back home. Today was great. Kouichi's mom liked him. Now, next time Kouichi would have to come to dinner. It would be more embarrassing for him. Takuya had a mom, a dad and a brother while he only had a mom. Thinking about that, Takuya met Kouji along the way.

            " Oi, Kouji! Whatcha doing out here?"

***

Ooh, cliffhangers!


	3. Making a statement

12Wooo thanks for the reviews. I'm always happy to get reviews. Because it means people are actually reading this and that I'm not writing it for nothing =^_^=

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter3**

"Oi Kouji! Whatcha doing here?" Takuya asked the long haired boy whom he just met.

            " I was wondering how the dinner went..."

            " Oh, it went great! Kimura-san is really cool!"

            " Is that so... Well see ya." Kouji turned around to leave.

            " Hey, whatcha doing? You're not going to see Kouichi?"

            " No."

            " Heh? But I thought you were headed there." Takuya looked puzzled.

            " I changed my mind."

            " Why?"

            " Leave me alone, Takuya."

            " What did I do? You're weird." Kouji was already walking away when Takuya caught up to him. " Is there something you'd like to talk about, Kouji?"

            " Since when do I talk about things? Now, leave me alone please!" He was already walking passed Takuya, when he heard the brown haired boy say something more.

            " I think you're strong. But if someone is stronger than you, than the only thing to do is get even stronger."

            Kouji stopped in his tracks. " I see he's told you that as well. He always goes to you. There was a time when he would come to me..."

            Takuya frowned. " I wonder why that changed..." he said in a sarcastic tone.

            " Shut up, Takuya! You think I need to hear that?" Kouji already felt terrible about what happened, he didn't need Takuya making him feel bad even more.

            " Why don't you admit you have a problem?"

            Kouji turned around. " I don't need your advice! Stay the hell out of my personal life!"

            " Maybe you should seek professional help. It might do you good."

            " I'm not crazy!! I don't have a problem!"

            " Sure... raping your own brother isn't a problem..."

            Takuya didn't even had time to regret his words, Kouji jumped on him with a rage he had never seen before. The two boys fell to the ground and Takuya received a few good punches before Kouji realized Takuya wasn't going to fight back. He stood above him and started crying, loudly at first then silently. Takuya realized he had gone way too far. He knew Kouji never meant any harm to Kouichi and that he felt terrible.

            " I deserved that. I'm sorry Kouji. I said too much. But I still think you should see a psychologist." He got up, wiped the blood from his mouth and offered his hand to Kouji, who slapped it away. " I'm sorry." Takuya repeated, then he left.

            Kouji got up slowly and wiped his tears, like he had done yesterday. He cried way too much recently to his linking. " Maybe I do have a problem..."

            Kouji thought about it for the whole week. He knew he'd never be happy again if he didn't forgive himself for what happened. So he really did go a psychologist, in secret, of course. Kouji was sitting silently in the waiting room. Other people waiting were giving him a strange look. They were all so old compared to him. " I feel like an idiot!" He felt like running away, but yet he stayed and his turn finally came.

            The psychologist was a young and pretty woman. She motioned Kouji to take a seat and sat in front of him, holding a note book. " My, I don't get patients your age often. They usually go see their school's psychologist." Kouji didn't want anyone seeing him go in the school psychologist's office so he preferred to come here. " What's your name, boy?"

            " Kouji."

            " So what brings you here, Kouji?"

            " My friend says I have a problem."

            " What problem?"

            " I did something bad. And now I can't forgive myself."

            " Tell me more."

            " I..."

            " Don't worry. Everything is confidential here. You can tell me anything without worry." She felt the need to reassure Kouji, who wasn't feeling good sitting here today.

            " Let's just say I had a relationship with a person I really shouldn't have been dating. And I abused that person and made things the person didn't want to do."

            " And that person was male, right?"

            " Right." Kouji was a bit surprised, but she _was_ a psychologist, after all. " I hurt him and took advantage of him. But even so, he forgave me. But that doesn't mean anything, because he would forgive me even if I cut him in half! I feel terrible and can't forgive myself!

            " Talk to me about him."

            "...No. I don't want to." Kouji didn't want to reveal he had a relationship with his own twin brother.

            " I see." She scribbled some notes on her pad. " You know, nowadays, homosexuality isn't such a..."

            " That's not the problem! I'm not gay! I love _him _for _him. _Whether he's male, female, none of both makes no difference to me at all!" Kouichi was his first love, after all.

            "Ok. I believe you. Anything more?"

            " He told me to stop several times, but I never listened. He ended up letting me do whatever I wanted to him. And I broke up with him because I found out that I was hurting him. Now all I want is to get this weight off my shoulder. I can never move on unless I forgive myself."

            " I see. Allright. I'll tell you what your problem is."

            " I'm just a pervert."

            " Oh no! It's much more deep than that. While it's true puberty could have a role in this, that's not what the problem is. I'll tell you what it is. You had a forbidden love, a love people think is wrong. And you won't accept that. You won't accept that people badmouth your relationship. You're angry at having to hide your feelings because it's forbidden. You're angry at the world for not accepting that love that feels so right to you. You want to show them your love is just as real as the others. You're making a statement by having sex with that person. It's your way of telling the world: Look! I can do it too! I don't care what you say. My love is real! I can do those things because I exist and I have a relationship." Kouji watched with wide eyes as the doctor continued. " Making that statement has become so important to you, that you stopped hearing your partner's voice calling out to you to stop. Sending your message came first. A very passionate message. So that's why."

            Kouji couldn't believe his ears. It all made sense now. That's exactly how he felt. He never meant to take advantage of Kouichi. He wanted to make a statement. "But what can I do now?"

            " Well, think about that. Go see that person, and apologize to him. Explain it to him. And eventually, you can forgive yourself. Just don't forget that communication is a must in any relationship. Making a statement is good, but don't close your ears to the rest of the world. You two should make that statement together, don't you think?"

            Kouji blushed. Making that kind of statement together with Kouichi was very appealing... Wait. Takuya. Kouji finally had the answer, but Takuya was still there. He had Kouichi. Not him. Damn it. He figured he could keep his jealousy problems to himself for now, and thanked the doctor. Then she gave him the tab. Kouji had no idea it was so expensive!

            " I'll send the tab to your parents," she said when she noticed Kouji's look.

            " No! I'll pay everything myself!"

            " Allright. You can pay by instalments if it works better for you."

            " Thank you."

***

Wow, I feel smart for having written this. Now I understand better what went through Kouji's head why he did those things with Kouichi. And I hope you do too. I hope it wasn't too deep.


	4. Cold water

Yay! Another chapter! I'd like to thank yamatoforever for her nice, long, deep reviews XD. I somehow got inspired from it. You're probably right about the nii-chan thing, but I just never heard someone calling his younger brother otouto-chan. To me, otouto sounds informative or formal only, not personal.  Oh, ff.net has a new rule that forbids chapters used for announcements only, so that's why I did not announce the sequel at the end of What part of no. Could you tell your friends or something? ^^

Kouichi: Luna, the story??

Oh, right! Right!

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 4**

            A funny scene happened at soccer practice today. The game had been good, and now the boys were back in their room, getting ready to leave. Takuya placed his bag on the bench while Kouichi sat beside it.

            "..and then, when I called them, Izumi and Junpei let go of each other's hand super fast." Kouichi said, while taking off his shirt. " They were blushing, it was so..."

            Takuya didn't hear him anymore. He just stared at Kouichi searching in his bag for a clean shirt, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Suddenly, he felt very bad. " Umm... excuse me for a second!" Before Kouichi could say anything, Takuya had already ran out. Kouichi shrugged and put on his clean shirt.

            Takuya splashed some cold water on his face. It wasn't working. He put his whole head under the sink and stayed like that for a minute. Phew, that was refreshing! Takuya could finally feel his body temperature lowering down. He had felt very hot back there.

            " Because... I was staring at Kouichi bare-chested?" He blushed and shook his head. " No no no!! I can't be thinking like that!" But Kouichi _was hot! " No! Must have... clean thoughts. Not dirty, Takuya. I said not dirty!"_

            Some kids who were passing by stared at him, looking like an idiot talking to himself like that. Takuya sighed and went back into the room, dripping wet.

            " What happened to you, Takuya?" Kouichi chuckled.

            " Don't ask. Please."

            Kouji was a little bit more light-hearted today. Seeing the psychologist did him good. But he sure wasn't going to thank Takuya though! Damn Takuya. Everything always goes well for him. He has everything. A nice family, enough money, lots of friends. Then Kouji noticed he had all those things too. Great, look at the things jealousy was making him think. Hating Takuya wouldn't do any good. Blaming Takuya wouldn't solve anything. In fact, Takuya wasn't responsible for anything in this. But boy, was Kouji jealous of him! 

            " If only I had went to see that psychologist _before_ I let Kouichi go!" But thinking about that now wouldn't help. What was done was done. " Apologize and explain it to him," the psychologist had said. Yeah, that was the best Kouji could do. He had not properly apologized to him yet and...

            " Mister Minamoto, do you mind paying attention, please!" The teacher's loud voice brought Kouji back from his day-dreams.

            " Yes, yes! Sorry!"

            " Good. As I was saying," the teacher started, " our class will be having a play for the summer festival. And each one of you will have a part in it. I have randomly chosen everyone's role. The roles are as follow..."

            Lunch time came. Kouichi climbed up to the gang's favorite spot, the roof. There, Kouji was already waiting. They greeted each other, and Kouichi sat beside him. Kouji thought this was the perfect time to speak to him. Then he noticed Kouichi wasn't eating.

            " Where's your lunch?" he asked.

            " Oh, today I don't have one."

            Kouji looked worried. His brother never mentioned it, but Kouji had noticed that Kouichi didn't have new clothes as often as the others, or that sometimes he would say he didn't have a lunch because he wasn't hungry, even though his stomac rumbled right after he said it. His mother didn't have the best of jobs and the both of them weren't very wealthy. Still, they never complained.

            " Do you want half my lunch?" Kouji offered.

            " No, thank you. Takuya already offered to buy me something."

            Kouji grumbled interiorly. " You know, Kouichi, I..."

            " Oi! There was a long line at the cafeteria!" Takuya camed, followed by Junpei and Izumi. Kouji shot him an angry look, but thankfully no one noticed. " Here's for you, master. Your valiant knight risked his life countless times, but succeeded his mission!" Takuya handed his boyfriend a sandwich. Kouichi smiled sweetly.

            Kouji eyed that sandwich. It had mustard in it. He knew how Kouichi hated mustard, but apparently Takuya didn't. Humpf. And he's supposed to be his boyfriend? Gees. Kouji would have payed attention to little details like that. Yet, Kouichi ate the whole thing without telling anyone he hated mustard. Takuya had been generous enough to offer it, he couldn't complain.

            " Our class is making a cookie stand for the summer festival." Izumi said. "How about you guys?"

            " Cookies made by Izumi-chan? Allright!" Junpei smiled. " Our class is making some game stand."

            " Kouichi's and my class are having a coffee shop." Takuya smiled. Kouji shot him another angry look. On top of everything, Takuya and Kouichi were in the same class!

            " A coffee shop, uh? Bet there'll be cute girls in waitress uniforms!" Junpei blushed. Then Izumi gave him an angry grumble. "Uh... I meant... Bet you guys will make good coffee!" The others laughed.

            " What will your class be doing, Kouji-kun?" Izumi asked.

            " A play."

            " That's fun. What role did you get?" Takuya asked.

            Kouji sighed. " I got the main role."

            " That's great, you'll be a star, Kouji!" Junpei said enthousiasticly.

            " I don't want to be a star. Plus I have many lines to learn."

            " I'll help you." Kouichi smiled. " I'll help you practice your lines."

            Kouji gave his brother a warm smile. " That'll be great." A great opportunity to be alone with him and finally be able to talk to him.


	5. Playing and acting

Happy New Year! My resolution this year... is to catch Kouichi and bring him home.

Kouichi : But... I'm only an anime character! You can never catch me.

Shhh! Don't say things like that! Besides, in this fantasy world, I can do whatever I want to you! :D

Kouichi : O_O Help..me…

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 5**

It has been a week, and Kouichi was heading to his brother's house to help him practice his role in the school play, like he had promised he would. The festival wasn't so far away, so there was no time to lose. He rang the bell on the door, and almost instantly his brother opened.

            " Hey! Don't mind the mess, I didn't have time to clean up." Kouji greeted his brother.

            Kouichi chuckled. " Don't worry, I'm used to it. It's not much better at home."

            " You want something to drink?"

            " No, thanks."

            " Ok, but I'll get a glass of water anyways. Repeating out loud makes your troat hurt."

            They both went up to Kouji's room, who closed the door after entering, though they were home alone anyways.

            "So what's the story of that play?" Kouichi asked as he sat on Kouji's bed.

            " It's a boring, cheesy play. A princess falls in love with a merchant, but her father won't let her marry him cause he's poor. The usual stuff."

            " It doesn't sound so bad. You said you got the first role. So you're playing the merchant?"

            Kouji sighed and blushed slightly. "No. I'm playing the princess." Kouichi laughed. "It's not my fault! The teacher picked our names from a box, and I got to be the princess!"

            " This play is going to be great!" Kouichi grinned. "Now, give me a copy of the script and I'll help you repeat."

And that's what they did. Kouichi would correct his brother when he got the words wrong, and Kouji would just talk in front of him, and do all the required gesture. He was actually quite good. Kouichi was amazed. Kouji was really putting his heart into this somehow.

            "Now stand up, I need you for the most difficult scene." Kouji motioned his brother to get up. " Ok. Now pay attention." Kouichi looked up that part in the script but didn't find it right away. Kouji seemed to be doing just fine, so Kouichi just looked at him as he started the scene. " Ok, here I'm running after the merchant to stop him from leaving town... Oh please, wait my love! Don't leave me just yet! I never had a chance to tell you!" Here, Kouji kneeled in front of his brother and took his hand, as it was written. Kouichi just smiled at how he was really getting into this. "My love, even though our love is impossible, I refuse to let you go once more! My love for you still burns deeply! I don't care what my father says, I want to be yours. I love everything about you. Your gentle hands..." Kouji kissed the back of his brother's hand and stood up again and stroked Kouichi's hair, while pulling him closer. "...your silky hair. And... your soft lips." A hand behind his twin's head, Kouji pulled his face to him and kissed him softly, like he had been dreaming to do for weeks now. Kouichi just stared blankly until Kouji pulled away and turned his head away from him.

            Kouichi stayed silent for a second, then finally talked. "Kouji..." Kouji prepared to hear something like: What the hell do you think you're doing?? "Kouji... you were awesome!!!" Kouji almost did the anime facefall. " You're an awesome actor, Kouji!"

            Kouji sweatdropped. Kouichi was totally clueless. He thought all of this was only acting! Then again, Kouichi remembered that a while ago his brother left him. So in Kouichi's head, Kouji was no longer in love with him. It never crossed his mind that Kouji could be more than acting. " You'll be the best actor in the play, definitely!"

            " Kouichi...sometimes I wonder about you..."

            " What's that supposed to mean?" Kouji laughed softly. " The sound of your laughter is beautiful. I haven't seen you smile in a while."

            " True. I feel a little better now, because of you."

            Kouichi blinked. "Me? What did I do?"

            Kouji sat beside him on the bed and looked very serious now. He placed his hand over his brother's. " I've been wanting to apologize for a while. About back then..."

            " That thing again? You apologized already and I said it was ok. Let's forget about it!"

            " No. I never could apologize properly. And now I can. Because I can explain to you what happened. I can give some kind of reason."

            Kouichi still felt upset whenever he heard of that story again. But Kouji explained to him. He talked about everything the psychologist told him. All that stuff about making a statement to the world, a message so strong he couldn't hear his brother anymore. How making that statement was his way of showing the world he could do it, even if it was forbidden. Kouichi just listened.

            " And I know that what I did is still very wrong, but I was blind, I never meant to hurt you. I was making that statement _through_ you, while I should have been making it _with_ you. But I know this is not enough to atone for what I have done. But at least I hope you can understand and truly forgive me." Kouji didn't dare to look at his twin's eyes, so he looked down at his hands instead.

            Kouichi paused for a second as if he was thinking, placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and got him to look at his face and smiled. "Of course, I forgive you. I understand you a little better and I feel as if we are even closer now."

            "Kouichi..." Kouji's eyes were about to shed tears.

            " Crying? Again? That's not like you, to show your emotions like this."

            " I know..." He sobbed a little. " But in front of you I don't mind. I'm just so happy you have forgiven me. I won't feel this weight anymore."

            " I'm glad." Kouichi softly wiped his brother's tears away and slightly touched his face, but quickly pulled back his hand. "I'm sorry. I was about to treat you like a little brother again. I know you don't like that."

            Kouji took his twin's hand, put it back on his cheek and hold it there. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Kouichi's chest. " Sometimes it feels good to be your little brother..."

            Kouichi smiled sweetly at his brother and placed his arms around him. He felt special. He was the only person in the world Kouji would open up to. He was truly happy to be here. Soon, Kouji actually fell asleep in his arms. Kouichi placed him in his bed and smiled at how cute he looked. He brushed away some hair that was in his eyes, and left his brother to sleep. Kouji just slept there, a smile on his face, having nice dreams for once.


	6. TV dinners and romance

Takuya: Um…the reviews aren't as many as the first fic.

Yeah, I noticed.

Takuya: I'll tell you why! The readers want dirty yaoi scenes!!

O_O

Takuya: You know it's true. The fans want yaoi and angsty Kou stories. But both Kouji and Kouichi are happy now.

I like to be original! The poor darlings deserve to be happy too ;_; But it ain't over yet! I'll see what I can do. Just wait and see what happens.

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 6**

Takuya just got out the shower and was grinning at his clean figure in the mirror while brushing his hair.

            " Takuya, you're one handsome dude!"

            Kouichi was coming over to dinner tonight. The idea was for him to meet the parents, but Takuya's parents had to leave somewhere at the last minute. A dinner with only the two of them sounded much more appealing so Kouichi was coming over anyways. Ah yes, the two of them could finally get some alone time. Takuya grinned even more. Then he was brought out of his daydream by many bangs on the door. Wearing only a towel, he rushed downstair to open the door.

            " Mou! I've been ringing for five minutes! Didn't you hear me?" Kouichi stood there, looking slighty annoyed.

            " Sorry! I was in the bathroom and wasn't paying attention. Come in."

            " Is that cologne I smell?" Kouichi sniffed as he took off his shoes.

            " Um, yeah... I stole it from my father. Heh. Hold on while I get dressed." Takuya climbed back upstairs while Kouichi sat in the kitchen and waited. He came back not too long after, dressed simply like he would on any normal day. That was fine for Kouichi, since he didn't need Takuya to dress special just for him. Yet he did put cologne for him. Kouichi smiled at how cute that was.

            The two of them watched TV waiting for dinner time. Takuya eyed his boyfriend sitting close to him, then did the classic 'pretend-to-be-yawning-and-put-arm-around shoulders' trick. Kouichi giggled silently, and placed his head on his partner's shoulder. He wasn't sure if Takuya was being shy or cautious.

            " What's for dinner, Takuya?"

            " Err... since mom is away, we'll be having frozen TV dinners." Takuya said, a hand behind his head.

            Grrrbbraaggbbble. That's the sound of Kouichi's hopes of a romantic dinner crumbling apart. 

            Then he laughed out loud. " Takuya, you're no romantic!"

            " What? These dinners have been thawed with love! And they'll cook in the microwave with love entirely!"

            Kouichi laughed even harder so Takuya started tickling him as punishment. The black haired boy fell on his back, as Takuya got over him on the sofa, tickling him everywhere.

            " Hahaha...Takuya...stop...haha...I need to breathe!" He was laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes.

            " You shall eat my dinner and _feel_ the love in it, ok?" 

            " Yes, yes! I will!" Takuya stopped the tickle attack, and noticed he was leaning over the other boy, their faces only inches away. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, but then Takuya sat back beside him with a serious look on his face.

            Kouichi sat back too and looked at him. He thought they were going to kiss. Why did he stop? Takuya was being cautious after all. What could Kouichi say that would show Takuya that being afraid was not necessary? "Takuya." The brown haired boy turned around to look at the other but was met with a tackle down on the sofa. Kouichi had him pinned down by the shoulders. Takuya was stunned at something he wasn't expecting at all. Leaning on top of him, Kouichi kissed his lips passionately. Takuya was amazed at first, but answered the kiss back quickly. This was their first real deep kiss, the one both of them had wanted for a while. Now that the past matter with Kouji had been solved, Kouichi didn't hesitate anymore, and he had shown Takuya he didn't have to hesitate either. Kouichi was preparing to pull back, but Takuya stopped him by placing his hand behind his head. He wanted to taste his boyfriend's tongue just a little longer...But Kouichi was starting to need to breathe, and Takuya wouldn't let him pull away! So he pinched Takuya's stomac. Takuya pulled back instantly.

            " Ouch! What did you do that for!!"

            " Are you trying to kill me?? I need air to live, for your information!"

            " You ruined this perfect moment!"

            " You're the one who's too greedy! You were trying to eat me alive!"

            " That sounds appealing..."

            They looked at their pouting faces and started laughing. Then they hugged tighly.

            " Hey Kouichi, you know what?"

            " What?"

            " I love you."

            " Baka! I love you too."

            They were about to kiss again, but that's when someone opened the door.

            "Nii-chan! I'm home!"

            Takuya and Kouichi quickly parted and blushed. " Shinya? You're not with mom and dad?"

            " No, I was at Narumi's house." Shinya noticed an extra pair of shoes. He went over to the living room to see who was with his brother. Kouji? No, his shoes are white. Oh, so that's Takuya boyfriend. Kouji's brother. Shinya stared at Kouichi.

            " Erm, hello!" Kouichi said, when he noticed Shinya wouldn't stop staring.

            " Shinya, stop that. This is Kimura Kouichi. I've told you about him."

            " Hi." Shinya finally said. Then the little brother sat on the sofa, right in between his brother and his boyfriend.

            Takuya twitched. What was he trying to pull? Kouichi was slighty embarassed, but he didn't say anything. "What are you doing, Shinya?"

            " I'm watching TV, what's it look like?"

            " Why are you watching TV here, and now?"

            " Because I want to."

            Takuya waited a few minutes but Shinya hadn't moved. " Go watch TV upstairs!!" Shinya glared at Kouichi but obeyed his brother.

            " I'm sorry." Takuya said, once Shinya was gone.

            " He doesn't like me."

            " He's just a big idiot. Don't mind him."

            " Don't say that. Younger siblings are like that. When their older siblings find someone, they tend to be jealous or afraid you won't take care of  them anymore. Show him there's nothing to worry about."

            Jealous or afraid. While these words came from Kouichi, he wasn't aware the same thing could apply to his own younger brother as well.


	7. Salt cookies are bad for you

Takuya: See, I told you dirty yaoi scenes were good!

You pervert!

Takuya: No, the readers are pervert.

...I guess I *do* like writing dirty yaoi scenes too...

Takuya: ^__^;;  Ok, this is where the story gets finally interesting. I hope.

Note: A yukata is a summer-time kimono.

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 7**

            The day of the Summer Festival had finally come. Lots of people, children and adults alike, had come to see what the school had prepared. Kouji was there, first visiting Junpei's class, then eating Izumi's cookies and choking because she used salt instead of sugar. But he didn't want to offend her so he didn't say anything. Before he left, she gave him some cookies in a bag.

            " Give them to Takuya and Kouichi, ok?"

            " Erm, did you make those too?"

            " Yeah!" She smiled with a big smile.

            Kouji twitched. Even Takuya didn't deserve that, and he didn't want Kouichi to die. Still he faked a smile and took the cookies. He headed for these two's class' coffee shop. Some were waiters, others cleaned or prepared food. Takuya and Kouichi were waiters. They wore black pants and a white shirt, a towel on their arm and even a name tag. They were serving people when Kouichi dropped a napkin. He bent down to pick it up, while Takuya standing behind him couldn't help but to stare at his butt. He blushed and turned his face away just as Kouichi got up, so the black haired boy didn't notice he was staring. But Kouji who had just stepped in the shop did notice. He wasn't too happy about what he saw. (Yet he had to admit Kouichi _did_ have a nice butt...)

            He called out to the two waiters. " Hey! Looking good!"

            Takuya was the first to turn around. "Thanks! I admit I do look good in this!"

            " Kouji! Want some coffee?" Kouichi offered, smiling because his brother came to see him.

            " No thanks. I can't stay, the class has a final rehearsal for tonight. I just came to see how things were going."

            " Is that so. We're all coming  to see your play once we're done here!" Takuya grinned.

            " Thanks. I better get going now."

            Kouichi grabbed his brother's wrist. " Wait! I won't be able to see you until you're on stage tonight! So I'll tell you good luck right now! I know you'll be fantastic!"

            " Yeah, break a leg, Kouji!" Takuya added.

            " Thank you." Kouji smiled and left.

            Kouji was thinking about Kouichi and Takuya again. What could he do to have Kouichi back? It was killing him. He couldn't just give up. They was a bond between them, a bond he didn't want to share with anyone else. Yet, he couldn't just steal Kouichi from Takuya. He respected Takuya. After all they've been through, he couldn't do that to him. And it was even him who "sent" Kouichi to Takuya in the first place. How could he take him back now? Kouji figured that the only "correct" way was for Takuya and Kouichi to break up. Then it would be ok for him to take Kouichi back. But how could he wish for something like that? Kouichi was finally very happy! He had already been dumped once by someone he loved deeply. If it happened again... what would Kouichi do? No. Takuya couldn't break up or Kouichi might not be able to love ever again. Then the last possibility would be for Kouichi to break up with Takuya.

            Yeah right. What reason in the world would get Kouichi to break his perfect happiness? Kouji couldn't just come up to him and say lies about Takuya. Was everything lost for him? Would he never get to be kissed by Kouichi again? True, he deserved that punishment, but even him could get a second chance now, no? Right. He had paid for his mistake long enough.

            " I'm just going to be patient and wait. He'll be able to fall in love with me again. Even Takuya can understand the bond between us. Somehow, I'll get him to fall in love with me again on his own. Then there won't be a problem anymore."

            That was Kouji's plan. Let Kouichi fall in love with him again. Was that possible? Kouji believed it was. What was stronger? Kouichi's love for Takuya or the twins' bond together?

            " Oi, Minamoto! Leave your daydreams for a second and get ready! You're about to go on stage!" The teacher called out to him.

            " Oh. Right." Kouji said, emotionlessly. A few girls gathered around him.

            " You don't have stage frights, Kouji-kun?"

            " We're totally stressed, but you're so calm! How do you do it?"

            Kouji smiled. " I'm not afraid because there is someone out there tonight giving me courage."

            The girls squeeled like fangirls. " Oh! Who is it? Who is it?" "What's her name? Uh?"

            " It's a secret."

            The audience was already full. The gang all sat in the second row. Tomoki was even there.

            " Oh, I'm so excited!" Izumi said.

            " What for? You're not the one up there." Junpei replied.

            " A friend of mine has the first role, that's exciting! Say, Kouichi. Did Kouji give you the cookies?"

            Kouichi blinked. "What cookies?"

            " I bet he kept them all to himself!" Izumi smiled.

            " Yeah right..." Junpei said, though no one heard him. He had tasted Izumi's salt cookies. In fact, he ate a whole batch. Because Izumi made them just for him...

            Kouichi was excited too. Takuya could tell by the way he was squeezing his hand. Then the play finally started. Some kids were disguised as trees because the teacher _insisted everyone got a part. Then the princess appeared, Kouji that is. He was wearing a long, white silky dress, had his hair down and was wearing a cute little crown. He talked as high pitched as his deep male voice would let him. Some rude guys in the audience giggled at that guy dressed in drags, yet Kouichi couldn't take his eyes off him. It's not that he liked seeing his brother in a dress, not at all! It's because he had never seen Kouji wearing such beautiful, clean and pure white clothes before. And Kouji was a wonderful actor. Kouichi could see how radiant he was. His eyes were sparkling as he watched his brother._

            Then the kissing scene with the merchant they had practiced together came. The guy playing the merchant wouldn't be kissed by a boy, so the kiss was totally fake. Kouji didn't want to kiss someone else anyways. But as Kouichi watched this, he couldn't help blushing. He had just remembered when Kouji kissed him while they rehearsed that part. If Kouji was never really going to be kissing the guy in the play in the first place, why did he bother kissing him back then? Because he just... wanted to? Kouichi just blushed some more.

            Once everything was over, the gang went to pick up Kouji, everyone changed into their yukata and enjoyed the festival some more. Takuya commented on how good Kouichi looked in his yukata, but the latter replied that Kouji looked even better in his. As the six of them were walking, Takuya tried to hold hands with Kouichi, but the black haired boy didn't seem to notice. Kouichi was too busy talking to Kouji about how great he was. Takuya pouted a little, Kouichi had invited his brother over for the night. Kouji watched his brother talking to him so enthusiastically about his role and realized being in that play was a good thing after all.


	8. Words not needed

Takuya: I'm still waiting for the dirty yaoi scene.

-_-; I can't put a dirty yaoi scene just like that! It needs to be prepared... But they'll be one! Or two.

Takuya: Great! Me and Kouichi, ne?

That's a secret. Anyways, who told you you could do the intro with me?

Takuya: You don't put me in the story enough, that's why!

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 8**

After having some more fun with their friends, the two brothers went home to Kouichi's house. Kouji didn't know why his brother was being so nice to him, but he was quite happy to get to be invited over for the night.

            " It's late, mom is probably sleeping. Let's be quiet." Kouichi said, while removing his shoes. The two of them went straight up to Kouichi's room. "Do you want me to lend you some clothes?"

            " No need. I've had a big day, I'd rather go to bed right now, if you don't mind."

            " Fine. I'm tired too." Kouichi started to take off his yukata. "You were awesome today, Kouji. Really great. I've never seen you shine so much!" He turned his face to smile at Kouji, and noticed his brother was blushing. " Praise makes you blush?" He joked. But Kouji was blushing because Kouichi was only wearing boxers now, not because of his praise.

            " Is that why you're being so nice? You were that impressed?" Kouji said, as he removed his own yukata.

            Kouichi folded his yukata carefully. " Well, seeing how awesome you were makes me want to be with you even more. But then again, I've always wanted to be with you..." Kouichi headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kouji smiled and did the same.

            Soon after, the two boys hopped into bed, both wearing boxers. Kouichi said goodnight, turned off the light and got comfortable. That's when Kouji wondered if coming to sleep over here was such a good idea. Kouichi laid on the left side and Kouji on the right. The long haired boy laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. His brother was only a foot away, yet so far. He wanted to sleep close to him! He felt like scooting over to him and hold him in his arms, to kiss his neck and feel his skin over his... He was like an hungry lion in a cage, with an helpless lamb standing outside. Or better, Kouji was the hungry wolf, and Kouichi the sleeping lion cub. He just wanted to touch him... just a little...But he couldn't!

            " Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Kouji repeated this word over and over again in his head. " Why do I always find myself in such situations?" He looked over at his brother, sleeping his back turned to him. "Ne, Kouichi. Isn't it a bit cold?" Kouji's attempt at getting closer to Kouichi failed, as the other boy was already sleeping. Kouji pouted and managed to fall asleep too, on his side of the bed.

            During the night, while Kouichi was dreaming of cakes and good grades, Kouji was having a nightmare. He dreamed of raping his brother, rather violently. Hearing his sweet brother yelling and crying, even in a dream, was unbearable. It was like going through all of what had happened before again. Only worse. Kouji woke up suddenly, covered in sweat. What a terrible dream. Was that the cost of wanting Kouichi that badly? He sat up on the bed, breathing hard. He never wanted to see his brother in such pain again. Kouichi woke up from the sound of his brother's breathing. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on. He sat too and rubbed his eyes. He heard Kouji gag as he tried to swallow, obviously trying to hold back tears. The older twin sat behind the younger one, one leg on each side of him, and without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around his brother tightly and rested his head on Kouji's shoulder. Kouji could feel his brother's warm chest against his back, and his breathing on the back of his neck. The boy calmed down and his breathing returned to normal slowly. Kouji placed a hand over his brother's wrist, just to touch him, and closed his eyes. The two brothers stood just like that, in silence, for a long while. Just feeling each other's presence. Words were not needed.

            When the two of them finally returned to sleep again, Kouichi got closer and nuzzled his brother's neck like a little kitten would. He placed his head right beside Kouji's and his arm over his body. Kouji smiled in the darkness and did the same. The two fell asleep, face to face, both smiling. For now, that was enough.

            The next day, the twins got to school and were met with Takuya's loud hyperactive voice.

            " Oi! What's up!" He then noticed that both of them looked tired. Normally, he would have made a dirty joke, but under various obvious circumstances, he didn't. He ran up to them and delivered a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Kouichi gave a weak smile, while Kouji glared fiercely. Later, after Kouichi and Takuya arrived to their math class, the teacher announced the date of the next test.

            " Crap! Not another one! I wonder how many math tests I can fail in one term?" Kouichi looked exasperated.

            " Shall we study together?" Takuya proposed.

            " Actually, Kouji and I are gonna study together." Kouichi admitted.

            " Oh. Ok."

            Kouichi sat on his chair and got books out of his bag. "Takuya, can you... try not to kiss me when Kouji is around?"

            " But why?"

            " He's my twin brother after all. Seeing me with someone else must be hard for him."

            " I see..." Takuya wasn't too happy.

            " You two, be quiet please! Take out your book to page 44." The teacher ordered, and began his class.

            As Kouichi opened his book, he found a piece of paper in it. On the paper, something had been written with a large green marker. 'Kimura is getting screwed by the captain of the soccer team'. Kouichi was shocked. Who could have written this? Sure, Takuya and Kouichi didn't tell everyone in the school that they were going out together, but they weren't keeping it a secret either. Who would write such a thing? Kouichi stared at the green message some more, until the teacher told him to pay attention.

            When the class was over, Takuya asked him what was wrong and Kouichi showed him the paper.

            " Ah, don't worry about it! Some jerk is just jealous, that's all!" Takuya said that to cheer his boyfriend up, but he secretly decided to find out who did that and beat him up. At lunch time, the two of them met Kouji at his locker.

            " Hold on, I'll be right there!" As Kouji pulled some books on the top shelf of his locker, something fell and rolled on the floor. Takuya picked it up. It was a large green marker.


	9. Play with me

Junpei: I demand that you put me in this chapter!

Err ok.

Izumi: I demand the same thing as well!

Fine.

Tomoki: I demand that you put a pink dinosaur somewhere in this chapter!

O_o All right.

Takuya: And I demand you put a dirty yaoi scene in this chapter!

...

Takuya: I said I demand a dirty yaoi scene in this chapter! You're ok with a pink dinosaur, but not a yaoi scene??

...ok. fine.

Takuya: YATTA!

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 9**

Takuya knew Kouichi was very upset about the note. He didn't want anyone to make fun of his boyfriend; he had already gone through too much already. "Kimura is getting screwed by the captain of the soccer team." How rude. Takuya looked at the large green letters, and at the green marker that had just fell out of Kouji's locker.

            " It was you!! Kouji! You bastard!" Before Kouji knew what had happened, Takuya had him pinned against the locker violently. " How dare you!!"

            " What's your problem!? What are you talking about!?" Kouji tried to freed himself but Takuya wouldn't let him.

            " Takuya! Stop! Let him go! Let him go!!" Kouichi pulled Takuya away. " Takuya! You don't think that Kouji did it, do you?"

            " The marker is proof enough!" Takuya wrote with the marker beside the message and showed it to the older twin. There was not doubt about it. It was the same marker.

            " Kouji wouldn't do that! You know it!"

            " What I know is that Kouji will do anything to get your attention away from me!"

            Kouji had a shock expression. Takuya knew. He suspected that he wanted Kouichi all to himself... But Kouji was still confused. " Can I at least know what's going on??" Kouichi showed him the note. " That's so low!" Kouji glared at Takuya. " And you think I, of all people, did this to my twin brother?!

            " How do you explain that the marker was in your locker then!"

            " I... I don't know!"

            " Admit it! You'd like Kouichi and I to break up, wouldn't you!" Takuya yelled, while he grabbed Kouji's collar.

            Kouji stayed silent. True. He would like them to break up. But he couldn't say that outloud. Kouichi stood in between the two boys and stared angrily at Takuya. " That's enough, Takuya! I don't even need Kouji to say it to know that he didn't do it. I don't know how the marker got into his locker, but obviously Kouji's been framed."

            " No... the marker does belong to me." Kouji showed them the spot where his name was written on it. " But I did not write this! I promise!"

            " I believe you." His brother said, while holding his hand with both of his. Then he turned around to look at Takuya with those eyes that said: " Apologize to my brother right now!"

            Takuya still wasn't convinced, but he knew better than to be mean to Kouji when Kouichi was around. " I'm sorry Kouji. I just wanted to protect Kouichi."

            Kouji glanced at Kouichi, then back at Takuya. " It's allright." If only Kouichi hadn't been there. He would have really given Takuya a piece of his mind! Just wanted to protect Kouichi, he says? Protect him from who? From his own brother?? He was the one worthy of protecting his brother, no one else should have to do it!

            After school, Takuya and Kouichi were heading to Takuya's house. Takuya stayed silent almost all the way there.

            " Something wrong?" Kouichi asked as he took his hand in his.

            " No. Don't worry." Takuya was thinking. He was willing to admit that Kouji writing that kind of thing to his brother, even to have them break up, was very unlikely. Still, he knew Kouji was up to something. He just wasn't sure what it was. But right now he was happy he was alone with Kouichi without Kouji around to steal his attention away from him. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand back.

            " Takuya, what is that thing?" Kouichi had a funny look on his face as he pointed forward to what appeared to be a giant pink dinosaur coming from the horizon.

            " Err..." Takuya didn't know what to answer. Then voices were heard.

            " Are you sure you don't want me to hold it?"

            " It's allright!"

            Izumi was holding the giant pink plush dinosaur, with Junpei at her side.

            " You just had to win me the biggest plush toy, didn't you!" Izumi said, half-angry.

            " It's a token of my appreciation for you!" Junpei said, a hand behind his head. Then he noticed Takuya and Kouichi coming their way. He blushed and nudged Izumi's side to let her know and she blushed instantly too.

            " Hey there! So you guys are finally official, uh?"

            " Official? What are you talking about, Takuya?" Izumi said, trying to hide her blushing face. " I was just holding the dinosaur Junpei won for...his little sister."

            Kouichi grinned. " But Junpei doesn't have a sister!"

            " Cousin! She meant cousin!" Junpei lied, embarassed.

            " Whatever. Be in denial if it makes you happy!" Takuya smiled. "See ya guys!"

As Takuya and Kouichi walked away, Izumi and Junpei watched them go, their faces all red.

            " Do you think they found us out?"

            " Nah..."

            The two boys finally got to Takuya's house. His parents were out, but Shinya was home.

            " Hey there, Shinya!" Takuya greeted.

            " Hi! Nii-chan..." Shinya's voice was happy when he heard his big brother coming home, but his expression faded when he saw that Kouichi was with him. The black haired boy waved at him shyly, but Shinya totally ignored him.

            " Shinya... isn't there some place you have to be?" Takuya asked subtlely.

            " No."

            " Why don't you play at Hikaru's house?"

            " He's not home."

            " What about Narumi?"

            " I don't wanna."

            " I'll give you my allowance if you go away."

            " No way."

            " Shinya... would you please take a hike!!" Takuya ordered as he lost his cool.

            " Fine! Whatever!" Shinya got up from the living room and prepared to do as his big brother told him. As he walked passed Kouichi, he gave him the coldest, meanest glare ever. Then he got out and slammed the door behind him. Kouichi was quite uncomfortable. Takuya wasn't doing a very good job of making his brother hate him less.

            " Sorry about that."

            " Takuya, you're so mean to your brother."

            " Oh he's mean to me as well!"

            The two boys got up to Takuya's room and played videogames for a while. As Kouichi played, sitting on the floor, his back against the bed, Takuya layed on the bed above him. The brown haired boy placed his arms around his the black haired one's neck. Kouichi could feel his soft breath on his neck and his heart pounding faster. Then Takuya kissed him a few times on his neck, which caused him to make his character fall down a very obvious hole.

            " Aw, I died because of you!"

            Takuya whispered in his ear. " Leave the game alone and play with me instead..."

            Kouichi's head turned bright red as he pressed the pause button. Takuya pat the space beside him on the bed and Kouichi came to sit there. Takuya grabbed him and kissed him, which the other boy answered instantly. As they gave their tongues a workout, Takuya slowly pushed Kouichi on his back an lay on him without ever breaking the kiss. Kouichi placed one hand on his back, the other behind his head and softly stroked his brown hair as they continued. When Takuya pulled away, still over Kouichi, he looked at him with bright, tender eyes.

            " Kouichi..." he whispered.

            With the same tender eyes, Kouichi nodded and let the brown haired boy help him out of his t-shirt. Takuya then removed his own shirt and the two kissed so more, while running their fingers on the newly bared skin. Kouichi sighed deeply as Takuya kissed his chest. He was afraid that when this day came he would feel bad because of his experience with Kouji, but he didn't feel bad at all right now. It was very different than what he did with Kouji. Then again, with Kouji it was a completely different story. Takuya was breathing harder as he caressed his partner's chest while looking at his flushed face. He was relieved Kouichi was feeling alright after all. Then Takuya layed back on the bed, beside his boyfriend, to give him a chance of being on top too. It was a first for Kouichi, he had never been on top before. He was a bit nervous and didn't know what to do exactly. Takuya sensed this, and to help him, he took Kouichi's hand and placed it on his chest and Kouichi began rubbing it softly. Takuya smiled and closed his eyes. Kouichi held him close and kissed his neck and shoulders...

            While all of this was happening, Shinya silently got back into the house. It turns out he never really left, he was just hanging around the house. Surprised he wasn't hearing any voices, he wondered if the two boys were gone, but then he saw their shoes. He quietly got up the stairs, and peeked through the door of his brother's room. The room was dark, but the TV that was still on gave enough light for Shinya to see what was going on. The little boy's eyes widened as he watched his brother making out with his boyfriend. The breathing, the kissing, the rustle of skin and the cracks of the bed... it was too much for Shinya. Seeing his gay brother making out with a boy he hated was something he didn't need to see. Shinya wasn't very opened. When he learned Takuya was going out with a boy, he was shocked. His brother was his role model, his hero. His hero was gay? At least, he had thought, Kouji is a pretty cool guy. Wrong! It wasn't Kouji that Takuya had chosen, it was Kouji's lame brother. He wiped tears from his eyes and ran downstairs. He looked inside Kouichi's bag that he had left in front of the door. He took out a blue gel pen from Kouichi's pencil case and a piece of paper.

            " Takuya no baka! Baka!BAKA!!" The boy cried as he scribbled something on the paper and then replaced the pen in Kouichi's bag and slipped the note inside one of Takuya's book...

            Meanwhile upstairs, things were still heated. Both boys' faces were red from passion. As Takuya ran his hands on his partner's tights and was preparing to use his tongue on his chest, faint little moans were heard from Kouichi, sweat covering his body. Takuya was just about to unzip Kouichi's pants when he heard something that didn't exactly sound like a moan.

            "...ouji..."

            Takuya stopped. "What did you just say?"

            " Uh? Did I say something?" Kouichi said, a bit dazed.

            " You said 'Kouji'."

            " Really? I didn't realize I said something."

            " You were thinking about Kouji at a time like this?"

            " No! No! I wasn't! I'm sorry. I have no idea why I said that!"

Takuya got off the other boy and layed beside him while looking at the ceiling. " Kouichi, do you love me?"

            " Yes! Of course I do!" Kouichi sounded a bit worried. 

            " And you know it's better for you to be with me, right?" Better for you to be with me than with your own brother is what he really meant.

            " Yes..."

            Takuya got up, turned on the lights and handed Kouichi's t-shirt over to him. " My parents will be home soon anyways."

----------------

Takuya finally got his dirty yaoi scene! How was that? Was that too dirty? Or not dirty enough? I'm having troubles with those scenes cause children read this too...


	10. Notes on brothers

Takuya: Ne, people stop reviewing? They don't like me anymore?

I don't know... Now I'll answer the questions wand3ringspirit asked. No, Shinya isn't in love with Takuya nor Kouji. He doesn't appreciate the fact that his brother is gay, but he thinks : "If my brother HAD to be gay, at least he could have chosen a cool guy like Kouji." He barely knows Kouichi, and feels like he's stealing his brother away from him. And Takuya makes things worse by telling Shinya to leave whenever Kouichi comes. So it's easy to understand why Shinya hates Kouichi.

Also, Takuya and Kouji are having some problems right now, but they don't hate each other.

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 10**

Takuya sat lazily at his desk. Another day, another math class. He opened his book, and out fell a note. The boy had a bad feeling about it, but picked it up. Written with a blue gel pen, the words " Takuya is a loser. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you..." were written. "I hate you" was reapeated as much as it was possible on the small piece of paper. Takuya frowned. This time, there was no mention of Kouichi, so that person had to be mad at Takuya only. The black haired boy noticed the other was holding a new note, and asked about it after the class was over. Takuya let him have a closer look.

            " But... that was written with _my_ blue gel pen!" Kouichi gasped. He took out the said pen, and both could see that it was indeed the same. " Someone messed with my stuff!"

            " But how? How could someone take stuff from your bag, and put a note in mine without us noticing? There was nothing in my book yesterday at school."

            " So that means the note was placed between after school yesterday and this morning. And the only time we had our stuff together at the same time without us being around was..."   

            " Yesterday," Takuya completed. "While we were up in my room. Which means..." As he realized everything, Takuya slammed his fist on a locker. " Shinya!!"

            Shinya slowly entered the house, tired from a hard school day. He noticed an extra pair of green shoes. "Great, he's here again!" He thought. In the living room, an angry Takuya and an uneasy Kouichi waited for him.

            " Shinya. Come here a second." Takuya said coldly.

            Shinya's heart started beating faster, his brother's tone of voice scared him. " Wha...what is it, nii-chan?" 

            Takuya stood up, looking at his brother right in the eyes and showed him the two notes. " What is this all about, Shinya?" He said in the same cold voice.

            " What... do you mean?" Shinya was terrified. His brother knew.

            " Don't play dumb with me! Just what is your problem!!" Takuya was shouting now. Kouichi felt bad and Shinya stared at his feet, unable to talk. " What the hell do you have against my love life!!?" Shinya started crying.

            " That's enough, Takuya!" Kouichi stood up. "Leave him alone!" He approached Shinya and placed a hand on his shoulder, but the little boy pushed him away hard enough for Kouichi to fall back a few steps.

            " Why do you hate..." Takuya started, but Kouichi stopped him.

            " Be quiet, please!" The black haired boy approached the still crying Shinya once more and kneeled down to his level. " Tell me, are you afraid? Afraid to lose your big brother?" Kouichi talked in soft, gentle voice. Shinya raised his face to look at him, tears still rolling and Kouichi knew he was right. " Shinya, no matter who comes into your brother's life, he'll always love you. Just because he loves me too, doesn't make him love you any less. Your brother has a HUGE heart, he can fit LOTS of people in there!" Shinya chuckled lightly, while still crying. " You and I can be friends, you know. See? I like you already!"

            Kouichi gave him a warm smile, and Shinya threw himself into his arms. " I'm sorry!" He sobbed. " I'm sorry!!"

            " It's ok." Kouichi hugged the little boy back.

            Takuya watched the two of them in amazement. Kouichi was able to solve everything without once raising his voice. Unlike himself, he sure knew how to handle brothers! The brown haired boy couldn't help but to smile at the two of them. " I'm sorry too, Shinya."

            Shinya left Kouichi to run into his big brother's arms next. " Nii-chan! "

            " There, there! It's alright."

            This matter solved, tears wiped, the three of them proceeded to play some video games.

            " Kouichi onii-chan, you're staying for dinner, ne?"

            He smiled at the younger brother. " Sure!" 

            The next day, the twins were walking to Kouji's house to study for the upcoming tests.

            " Takuya told me about Shinya. He also told me how you were able to calm him."

            Kouichi blushed. " Well... what can I say? I like younger brothers. I'm sorry again that Takuya blamed you for the note. It turns out the first note was written with your green marker because that was the day I forgot my pencil case and that you let me borrow yours."

            Kouji shrugged. " It's alright. Under the circumstances, I don't blame him."

            " What do you mean?"

            " Nevermind. I'm happy that you stood up for me when he was accusing me, though."

            " Of course. I have total faith in you. I would stand up for you against anything, no matter what. And even if you really did do the crime..." Kouichi smiled warmly at his brother. " ...I'd take the blame for you."

            Kouji blushed, greatly touched by the other boy's words. The younger twin cleared his throat. " So...when do you think the party will be?"

            Kouichi blinked. "Party? What party?"

            " Our birthday is next week."

            " Yeah, so? Who told you there'll be a party?"

            " Don't me you didn't know? Mister Subtlety let it slip again this morning:"

***

_Takuya : Junpei, don't forget you-know-what for you-know-when._

_***_

            " Oh! That! I never realized Takuya could be organizing a surprise party."

            Kouji sweatdropped. " You know Kouichi, your cluelessness is one of your cutest charms, but sometimes I wonder if you're normal."

            " Mou, I can't help him if I'm slow." Kouichi pouted.

            Kouji chuckled. " No, you're not slow. Just...naive!" He grinned at his brother.

            " Is that so? Well you're..." The older twin didn't finish his sentence as something caught his attention. They just walked passed a pet shop, and the boy was looking at the animals in the window.

            Kouji smiled and joined him. " Look!" he said while pointing to two identical black kittens.

            Kouichi smiled. "They're all so cute! Look at the brown puppy!"

            " Why don't you have any animals at home?" Kouji asked.

            " Animals don't seem to like me... Plus mom is allergic to both cats and dogs."

            " Oh. That's too bad."

            " Ok, let's go now."

Kouji's house was almost in sight. They had lots of homework, but together it didn't seem so bad.

            " Ne, what do you want for your birthday?" Kouichi asked with a smile.

            _The only thing I want is you._

" Nothing in particular. Anything will make me happy." Kouji sighed. " What about you?"

            " Me? I want a computer! I'm the only one who still doesn't have one."

            " I don't have that kind of money!"

            Kouichi laughed. " Mom is getting one for me! Don't worry! You don't even have to get me something."

            " But I'll find something."


	11. Birthday bunnies

Tomoki: As the character with the smallest role in this story, Takuya gladly gave me his place to do the author's note.

*Takuya is seen tied up in a closet*

Tomoki: *ahem* So, Luna, I'm sure the readers are confused. Will this end as a Koukou or Takuichi?

Me: Well…

Tomoki: You can tell me. I won't tell them.

Me: Ok. But you got to keep it a secret. It's gonna be*giant truck drives passed Luna. Vrooooooom.* ,ok?

Tomoki: Oh, I see. As the new cute mascot of this fic, I'm asking you to review. Pretty please?? *puppy eyes*

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 11**

Kouichi had been asked by his mother to go pick up Kouji, who was coming over that day, the day right before their birthday, wouldn't you know it. He met his brother half way there and both turned back to Kouichi's house.

            " Let's try to look surprised or something!" Kouji said as he opened the door.

            And as expected, everyone was there, yelling a big SURPRISE!! As they entered. The twins smiled and thanked everyone for being here. Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki. The usual gang. Kouichi's mom was there too, and she looked really happy. Both her sons were together with all their friends, laughing and having lots of fun, what more could she ask for? The gang played some games and talked about the good old days, when Mrs. Kimura called them for the cake. Everyone sang the happy birthday song, while Kouichi blushed at all the attention and Kouji looked annoyed since he hated being sang that stupid song. The round cake was divided in a chocolate half and a vanilla half. A light and dark cake, typical! Except Kouji likes chocolate and Kouichi likes vanilla... Sixteen colourful candles lite the cake. The twins blew them together.

            " Now, make a wish!" Kouichi's mother smiled.

            '_I wish all the people I love stay well and healthy.'_

_            'I wish I could taste Kouichi's kiss one more time.'_

" Presents! Presents!" Tomoki clapped, after everyone had finished their piece of cake.

            Kouichi blushed again. " You're embarassing me! You didn't have to get me anything!"

            Junpei grabbed the older twin in a headlock. "Whatcha talking about? It's your birthday!! Enjoy it!"

            So everyone got out pretty boxes and offered them to the two boys. They both got their share of CDs, games, books and clothes. Both thanked their friends greatly.

            " And my present is in your room!" Kimura-san told Kouichi.

            Kouji turned to his brother. " My gift is there too."

            " Awesome!" Kouichi ran to his room, and stars appeared in his eyes as he saw the computer of his dreams sitting on his desk, just like his mother promised him. He jumped into his mother's arms. "Thank you, mom!! Thank you!"

            " And where is your present, Kouji?" Izumi asked, as there appeared to be nothing else in the room.

            Kouji flashed a smile. "Look behind the bed."

            The older brother did so, and hidden behind the bed was a cage. And inside that cage slept the prettiest perfectly white little bunny.

            A big smile appeared on the teen's face. " Oh wow! It's adorable!" Then he realized. " But mom is..."

            " It's alright. Kouji asked my permission first. I'm not allergic to rabbits." She smiled.

            Kouichi hugged his mom, then hugged Kouji. " Thank you, Kouji! It makes me really happy!"

            Kouji hugged him back sweetly. Takuya winced, and was forced to break the silence. " And what did you get for Kouji, Kouichi?"

            The short haired boy let go of his brother. " Well, since Kouji didn't tell me what he wanted, I decided I would let him choose. Is that ok? I'll get you whatever you wish to have!"

            Kouji was surprised, then random possibilities popped in his head... " Alright! I'll definitely find something to ask for!"

            For some reason, Takuya felt rather uneasy...

            Later that night, everyone had gone home, except Kouji and Takuya. It had already been decided that Takuya was sleeping over, but Kouji was still there because it didn't seem like he wanted to leave. The fact that Takuya was sleeping over at Kouichi's house for the first time was making him unhappy. Kouichi sat on the floor playing with his new bunny while Takuya was setting up the computer and Kouji just watched the two. He watched his brother sweetly as he laid on his back, the rabbit on his stomac, sniffing the boy's nose. Then Kouichi's mom called him down, so the boy placed the rabbit back in its cage and went downstairs. As soon as he left the other two boys alone, the atmosphere quickly changed.

            " It's getting kinda late, don't you think?" That was Takuya's way of hinting Kouji to go home.

            " Yeah." The other simply replied.

            " So... what are you gonna ask Kouichi to get for your gift?"

            " Umm... I don't know yet."

            Without leaving his eyes from the computer, Takuya said something that was on his mind for a while. "I know you love him."         

            " Wha...What? He's my brother, of course I love him." The black haired boy replied, confused.

            " You know what I mean!" Takuya turned around to face his friend. "I know! You want him to return to you, don't you! You've been trying to get him back from me!"

            Kouji glared at Takuya. "What if I am?" There was no way of getting out of this now.

            " Kouji! You've had your chance and you blew it! Now it's too late!! It was even you who broke up!"

            " I know! But it wasn't because I didn't love him anymore!"

            " You can't steal him from me!"

            " It's his decision!"

            " You're such a jerk! You want him to dump me! Why would he want to be with you again? You'll just end up hurting him again!"

            " You won't let it go, will you?"

            " How can I let it go? Abused by his own brother! That's so sick!"

            Kouji really wanted to jump at Takuya's throat right about now, but this wasn't the place. "You'll never understand!"

            Silence.

            " Isn't it time you went home? It'a about time to go to bed..." Takuya started in a mocking tone of voice.

            " Shut up."

            " Just him and me, sleeping together tonight..."

            " Shut up!"

            " Yep, Kouichi and I are gonna be doing some..."

            " SHUT UP!!"

            Kouji got up suddenly and Takuya braced himself, sure the angry boy would attack him. But Kouji just grabbed his jacket and left. Takuya remained all alone, cursing himself for going too far, again.

            Downstairs, Kouji put on his shoes and his mother came.

            " Kouji, you're leaving? I thought you were staying tonight."

            The boy faked a smile for her. " No, it's best I leave these two alone..."

            " I can drive you home if you want."

            " No thanks. I feel like taking a walk."

            Kimura-san stopped him just before he opened the door. " Hold on. I've got something for you." She gave him a box.

            Kouji opened it. Inside was a handmade sweater. He smiled. "Thanks."

            " I know it's not worth a computer, but..."

            The son shook his head. "I understand. Anyways, this is better than a computer." Kouji placed the sweater made with love in every stitch back in the box, said good bye and left.

            Meanwhile, Kouichi had finally come back to his room, carrying a tray of tea cups, and noticed only one boy was left. "Where's Kouji?"

            " Err... he went home two minutes ago."

            " What? Without saying goodbye? Did you two fight?"

            " Well... more or less."

            " Oh, Takuya!" The black haired boy rushed outside, the brunette being left alone again.

            Kouichi ran outside, not bothering to put a coat and called out for his brother who was only a few houses away. "Kouji! Wait!"

            Kouji turned around, not expecting his brother to run after him like that. " Go back inside, you'll catch a cold." 

            Sensing the sadness in his brother's words, Kouichi couldn't help but to hug him. 

            Kouji blinked. " What's that all about?"

            " You don't have to worry about anything. I know you're strong. Stronger that anything."

            " What are you talking about?" The confused boy asked, while still being hugged.

            " Happy Birthday, Kouji."

            " Happy Birthday." Kouji repeated, though their birthday was over since five minutes or so. Their hug finally ended. " I know what I want to ask you for my gift."

            Kouichi smiled. "Really? What?"

            "I never want to be left alone anymore. Stay with me forever."

            " But Kouji, you don't need to ask..." Kouichi hadn't been expecting something like that.

            " I want to hear you say it!"

            " Kouji, I'll never leave you alone. Never. I'll be with you until the end."

            This time it was Kouji who hugged the other. " I love you!" he whispered.

            " I love you too." Of course, not the same kind love on both sides. Then Kouichi sneezed.

            The younger brother held a hand on his brother's chin. " Go back inside now. I won't forgive myself if you're sick."

            " Ok. Be careful on the way."

            " I will. See ya...onii-san."

            When Kouichi returned home, he found Takuya already asleep in his bed. Exhausted from his day, he joined him and fell asleep pretty fast.


	12. Wish

Ooh! Chapter 12! That's the number of chapters the first fic had. 

Tomoki: Yup. And I still never get to be seen. People never write fics about me!

Well…All the others can be paired, but not you. That doesn't help. Well…let's say Izumi gets paired with Junpei, Takuya gets paired with Kouichi. So... that would leave you with KoujiXTomoki...

Tomoki: -___-  Well, why not?

True I've seen some KoujiXTomoki doujinshi but... Kouki almost sounds like cookie XD I guess KoujiXTomoki is better than JunpeiXKouji o_o; Anyways, it seems no one ever writes about Tomoki.

Tomoki: ;_;

Oh yeah, I made a little mistake in the last chapter, I said the twins had their birthday party one day before their actual birthday. But when Kouji left around midnight, I said that their birthday was over since 5 minutes, but in reality their birthday started since 5 minutes. No one seemed to notice so I guess it doesn't matter. 

Oh, I don't own Neopets, but I do own an account: luna0001 For those not familiar with Neopets, Lupes are wolf like pets and Eyrie(sp?) are gryphon like pets.

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 12**

Takuya woke up late that morning. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed an unfamiliar ceiling. Then he remembered he was at Kouichi's house. He rolled over to the other side only to notice he was alone in the bed. The boy groaned silently, remembering he had accidently fallen asleep while waiting for his boyfriend to come back last night and missed a good chance to make out with him... He found the black haired boy sitting in front of his new computer, with his cute bunny in his lap. The rabbit was entirely white, but wasn't an albino. It just sniffed around, enjoying its master's petting.

            " Good morning!" Kouichi smiled when he noticed the other had woken up.

            " 'morning." Takuya replied weakly. He wasn't a morning person. He approached the other and stood behind his chair, wrapping his arms around his shoulders while looking at the screen. " Neopets, uh? Didn't think that was your style."

            Kouichi blushed. " It's so addictive! A friend showed it to me and I created an account at school."

            Takuya chuckled lightly. "Let me see your pets."

            The sitting boy clicked on his username and the pets stats page appeared. There was two Lupes, one painted black and the other painted white, named K0u1 and K0u2 respectively. Beside them was an Eyrie painted fire, named Taku_32.

            Takuya laughed. " Somehow I was expecting something like this! That's just like you."

            " You're making fun of me!"

            "Sorry! Sorry! I just think that's real cute." He kissed the top of Kouichi's head as he said that. Then he noticed Kouichi's finger had a bandage. " What happened to your finger?"

            " Oh, it's nothing serious. Kouji bit me."

            " HE DID WHAT??"

            Kouichi laughed. " Not Kouji my brother, silly! Kouji my rabbit!"

            Takuya almost had an exasperated expression on his face. " Wait, you named the bunny Kouji? Why?"

            " Well, for one he's the one that gave it to me. Plus, that rabbit is as pure as snow."

            " You think Kouji is pure?" Takuya asked, confused at the way this conversation was going.

            " Yes. He's like an angel with perfect white wings." The twin replied, in a serene voice.

            Takuya sat back on the bed, not knowing what to think or say after hearing this. " What about me?" He finally asked in a sad voice.

            Noticing he might have said something wrong, Kouichi came to sit beside his boyfriend and placed his head on his shoulder. " You're my angel too. An angel with bright fiery wings."

            Takuya was somewhat satisfied with that reply, still he knew that, whatever it was, there was something really big and strong between Kouichi and Kouji. Something so strong it was scaring him.

            " Kouichi... do you love me?"

            " Yes, I do."

            " And  you know it's healthier for you to be with me, right?"

            " Yes..." Takuya had said something like this to him before. Kouichi knew he meant: it's healthier for you to be with me who isn't part of your family, than be with your own brother. Of course he knew Takuya was right.

            To flee this serious atmosphere, Takuya changed the subject. " Anyways, I hate to burst your bubble, but that rabbit is female."

            " It is?"

            " Yes, see?" Takuya pointed to the rabbit's non-existant masculinity.

            Kouichi chuckled. " Oh! Well... in that case I'll name you Kou-chan!" He said as he lifted the female bunny in the air.

Takuya sighed. At least it was better than 'Kouji'.

            Later that day, Kouji was walking alone in the park, feeling the air that was colder than what you would expect from mid-november. He had turned down his parents' invitation to bring him to the restaurant for his birthday and insisted they could still go without him. He felt like being alone. He sat on a bench and stared at nothingness.

            Takuya was right. He was a jerk for trying to steal Kouichi from him. Especially since it was morally correct for them to be together, unlike it was for two brothers. And Takuya wasn't a bad boyfriend. Kouji's actions were totally controlled by jealousy, and he hated himself for it. Tearing these two apart for the sake of his own selfishness was something he felt terrible about. He wanted Kouichi back just so _he_ could be happy, not thinking about anyone but himself. 

            That's why Kouji decided to give up. Hurting Takuya or Kouichi wasn't worth it. His brother had promised they would always be together. And even if it's just as brothers, that would have to be good enough. Before he hurts someone again...giving up was best. But the pain wouldn't dissapear that easily. The only way to put his heart to rest was to admit to Kouichi that he still loved him and apologize for trying to get him away from Takuya. Yes, finally saying "I love you", for real, would put an end to this story.

            " Kouichi, I really wish to tell you..." he spoke outloud, in the coldness of this empty park. They say be careful of what you wish for.

            " Tell me what?"

            Kouji gasped. Sure enough, Kouichi was standing right behind him, carrying rabbit food and wondering why he found his brother all alone in that lonely park.

            " What do you wish to tell me?"


	13. Symbiosis

Here's something  fun some authors do. Individual replies!

wand3ringspirit: about Takuya's gift, he gave Kouichi a video game and a CD to Kouji. Nothing worth mentioning. Takuya isn't a romantic. And no, this won't be a Kouji x Tomoki. (Thank god). It's obvious that Tomoki has no real role in this story. Plus he won't be appearing again.

Tomoki: ;_; Whyyyyy?? No one wants to write about me!

The last chapter was short because I wanted to keep what's coming for a new chapter.

hiei-luver45 and Kye : Yes, a cliffie! Cliffies are there to ensure that you'll want to read next chapter XD

Kai/Rei2getha4eva : Yeah, he's going to tell him. Wait and see.

Syaoran-Lover: You don't care about Takuya's sake? XD

Tomoki: Enough already! Get on with the story!

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 13**

            It was the best thing to do, for others' sake. Kouji was willing to give up on getting Kouichi back. But not before he told him his feelings. And now, Kouichi found him (coincidence or destiny?) and it was time to tell him. He wished he could have prepared more, but there was no backing down now. His parents were out without him tonight, so he bringed Kouichi home. The older twin knew something was up, but didn't think it was that bad since Kouji was smiling all the way home. Plus he had promised he wouldn't leave the other alone, that was Kouji's birthday wish after all.

            When Kouichi said Kouji cold ask for whatever he wanted to for his birthday, he thought his brother would ask him to buy something, or bring him to a fun place or something. But Kouji asked "Stay with me forever". A big task, but so easy for Kouichi to do.

            Kouji instinctively lead the other boy up in his room. Kouichi looked around suspiciously at the mess his brother's room was in.

            " Ah, don't pay attention. I haven't had time to clean up."

            Kouichi chuckled in reply. " Now sounds like a good time to do it. I'll help you."

            " You don't have to..." But the older brother had already started picking up stuff from the floor. So Kouji figured that would give him time to think up the words he wanted to say.(And get his room cleaned in the process).

            As Kouichi folded clothes carefully, Kouji looked at him. Such a sweet and gentle brother he had. Maybe it was best not to tell him his feelings after all, they would only make him feel bad.

            The short haired boy noticed his brother had stopped cleaning. " Hey, I won't do all the work, you know." He was saying that, but he really wouldn't have minded cleaning on his own, if it could help his brother out.

            " Sorry. I was thinking about something." Kouji picked up a bunch of papers, and winced. " Ouch. Paper cut."

            " Oh let me see." Kouichi took his brother's finger where a little bit of blood dripped and put the tip in his mouth, sucking the blood.

            Kouji blushed. Normal brother wouldn't do things like this. But they were no normal brothers, were they? " I could have done that myself you know." Yet it was enjoyable enough.

            " I know. But I felt like doing it anyway." Kouichi returned to his cleaning as if nothing happened.

            The room was neat and tidy soon enough. Kouji sat on his bed while Kouichi, his back turned to him, looked at their work, satisfied.

            " That wasn't so hard, uh? When we just..."

            " Kouichi!" 

            The older boy was unable to finish his sentence, as Kouji grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a sitting position in front of him on the bed. Arms around his brother's waist, Kouji's face was resting on Kouichi's back. The older boy got a bit startled. The tone of Kouji's voice, sad and scared, announced he was going to tell him something. So Kouichi braced himself, unable to see Kouji's face since he was holding him from behind.

            " Kouichi!" He repeated. " I love you! I've never stopped loving you! The reason I let you go back then is because I was afraid of hurting you even more. But I never wanted to leave you! I'm sorry! Takuya was right when he said I was trying to get your attention away from him. I'm happy for you, but it hurts me so much to see you two together! I wanted you two to break up, I'm so sorry! I'll leave you two alone from now on. I just wanted to tell you how I felt so that at least I wouldn't feel so bad anymore."

            Kouichi was silent. He was shocked. Kouji was still in love with him all this time? When Kouji let him go back then, he thought everything was over for good. It never crossed his mind once that Kouji might still love him. But he did. Kouichi's heart was beating faster now, and Kouji could hear it with an ear on his brother's back. Kouji still loves me. Kouji still loves me... The words ringed through Kouichi's head. He was so nervous all of a sudden. Kouji said nothing, waiting for a reaction.

            The nervous boy gulped before turning to face his brother. " Kouji, I..." Further words wouldn't come out. He just looked into his brother's eyes, heart still beating fast.

            Kouji looked back at him, unable to read his expression. Fear? Disgust? Anger? Stress? Uneasiness? What was he thinking while looking at him with those eyes? He was scared? Kouichi was scared. He blew it. Kouichi wouldn't look at him the same way now. The heck with it, he thought. Now was his last chance. He approached his face slowly to Kouichi's, his brother keeping the same unreadable expression. Their lips made contact. Kouji wanted to steal one last kiss away, even if it would cost him everything he loved so much. He was sure to be pushed away in no time, but Kouichi opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen. Unsure what his brother was doing, Kouji didn't ask twice to deepen it. He was happy. Kouichi had responded. Their tongues danced some more, arms now wrapped around each other. Kouji slowly pushed his brother on his back and carefully placed his body over him. He broke the kiss to look at Kouichi's face. He was smiling. Kouji smiled back.

            He slowly undid the top button of Kouichi's shirt. The latter showing no sign of protesting, he undid the second one a bit faster. Then the third even faster, then the rest at the speed of light! Like tearing the peel apart to taste the sweet, sweet fruit inside. It happened so fast. Kouji helped the boy out of his shirt and quickly removed his own. And before you knew it, a pile of clothes layed on the floor while the two boys layed naked under the covers. The two of them were quickly going at it like two wild beasts who hadn't eaten for months.

            Kouji was dying of happiness as he kissed his brother's chest while the other rubbed his back. It had been over a year since the last time the both of them were naked together. He had dreamed of this for months. And this time it was different. Kouichi wasn't scared or holding back. He was actually touching him back, something he had never dared to do back then. And it felt very good.

            Kouichi wasn't thinking of anything else but his brother as he ran his hands all over his body. Feeling the curves, the bumps, the soft skin he knew so well, yet didn't know. All this time he never dared to touch is perfect pure brother, but now it was okay to do it, and it wasn't making him feel bad either. They were in complete symbiosis at this moment. They were one. And it felt really good.

            The younger brother didn't have to be afraid of pushing his older brother into doing things he didn't want to do like before, because Kouichi appeared completely willing and was following his brother's lead perfectly. They rolled over a bit, giving each one the chance of being on top. They touched, kissed and licked everywhere. Breathing faster, their faces flushed and sweat rolling down, whimpers and moans becoming more and more audible from boths voices as the two boys were helping each other to come, which they did, creating louder moans. It was a first for Kouichi. Two minutes later, both layed on their backs panting hard, exhausted and dazed from their heated passion. Covered in sweat among others, they panted and tried to catch their breath for several minutes, too tired to talk.

            Kouji took a deep breath. " That. Was. Great." He huffed.

            " *huff*...yeah..."

The boys stayed motionless a little more, letting it all sink in. 

            " Sorry about your bedsheets." Kouichi finally managed to say.

            " It was worth it."

More silence.

            Then Kouichi sat up suddenly, coming out of his daze and realizing what had just happened. " Oh my god! What have I done??"

            Kouji sat up too. " I'm sorry. I got you into doing this."

            " No, you didn't. I chose to do it."

            " Then what's wrong?"

            " Takuya. Kouji, I love Takuya."

            Kouji turned his face away, clenching the covers. He knew it was too good to be true. Then he got angry. " THEN WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?!" Had he only just been used?

            Kouichi glared at Kouji, unhappy of the tone of voice he just used. " Don't get me wrong! I don't regret anything of what just happened. But Takuya trusts me. That's why I have to face him and tell him what we did."

            " You can't do that! Takuya will kill me! Why don't we just keep it a secret?"

            Kouichi reached out for his clothes and started to put them on. " We can't do that, Kouji. That would be unrespectful for Takuya. Tomorrow mom goes out of town, I'll invite Takuya over, I'll tell him and you'll come too, ok? The three of us all have things to say I think."

            Kouji sighed. " Fine. I'll be there. But I have a bad feeling about this. This story is bound to have a bad ending."

            Kouichi, now fully clothed, stroked his brother's hair who was still sitting in bed and gave him a warm smile. At this very moment, Kouji felt like his brother had never been so mature and responsible. Kouichi grabbed his stuff and prepared to leave. The words he said as he left the room would prevent Kouji from sleeping that night.

            " I have to make a choice."


	14. First love?

I'm so boooooooored right now! So you'll probably gonna be getting a longer chapter today.

Tomoki: It's about time, your usual chapters are so short!

-_-;   ok! Individual replies time! XD

Agent Peach and Evil Togepi : So you like dirty yaoi scenes, uh? XD I want to include more, but I don't know how much readers can take.

wand3ringspirit : Bwahaha! You'll soon find out who he choses. But yes, that means the story is almost over.

Silvertailsz : thanks XD

Kye : It's a difficult choice, uh? A good ending? Well hopefully.

Tomoki: Do you really have to do that?

Well it's fun!

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 14**

Takuya was walking over to Kouichi's house, worried.

            " Please come over, I have things to tell you." Kouichi had said to him on the phone.

            It was enough to make Takuya nervous. Did he do something wrong? Was Kouichi mad at him? Or maybe worse, he wanted to break up? The boy gulped once and rang the bell. Kouichi opened up and faked a smile to him.

            " Hey. Come on in." Oh something was up! Takuya could tell.

            As the brown haired boy entered the living room, he saw Kouji sitting there, with a worried look on his face. He didn't seem happy to see him.

            " H-hey." The ponytailed boy said. Kouji was not feeling good. Why did Kouichi insisted on telling Takuya they had been making out? Takuya would never forgive that!

            The three boys sat on the couch, Kouichi in the middle, his two suitors on each side. Kouichi looked really serious, and it scared the other two.

            " So, um... What is it you want to tell me? And why he is here?" Takuya asked, pointing Kouji. The boy was confused as to why Kouji was there also.

            " It concerns him as well. Takuya..." Kouichi took a deep breath and Kouji faced away form Takuya. "... yesterday... Kouji and I...we...made out while his parents were away..." Kouichi lowered his head as he said that, Kouji still facing away.

            Takuya clenched his teeth and fists as he heard that. " What did you say?" He asked calmly, though anger was still heard in his tone.

            "Kouji and I made out." He repeated " I'm sorry."

            " I... I don't understand..." Takuya said, having trouble believing what he just heard.

            Still not bothering to turn around, but pained by Takuya's refusal to hear, Kouji yelled at him. " Do you want him to draw you a picture?! We made out: we_ had sex!!"_

            Takuya was shocked and both twins braced themselves. " WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU!! AND YOU BOTH HAVE THE NERVE OF TELLING ME THIS THAT EASILY??"

            Kouji finally turned around, almost as mad as Takuya. " Kouichi had the kindness of confessing the truth!! You think it makes things easier for him to see you get like that?!"

            " Kouji, it's okay. Takuya has all the rights in the world to be mad right now." The older twin said, looking down, his eyes impossible to see. " I know you trust me, Takuya. That's why I had to tell you."

            " Yeah, I trust you! And this is what you do with my trust?!"

            " Takuya, that's enough! You have no idea how Kouichi feels!"

            " YOU! You weren't satisfied with getting all of his attention! You just HAD to get it on with him too! And steal my boyfriend away!"

            " Takuya!", Kouichi stopped him. " I found out I still have romantic feelings for Kouji. But I swear, I'm in love with you too."

            " You cheated on me! With your own brother, for God's sake!"

            " I know. I know!!" The older twin said, holding his head. " I know just saying sorry won't make it better."

            " You tempted him, didn't you?!" Takuya glared at Kouji.

            The two of them were about to argue, when they both noticed Kouichi holding back his tears. Intantly, the both of them calmed down and sat back on the couch. Fighting now, in front of him, would only make the poor boy feel worse.

            " So... what do you intend to do, Kouichi?" Takuya asked, worried.

            " I don't know! I'm so confused! I'm hurting the both of you by doing this! I have to choose one of you. But I love you both so much!"

            All three boys were silent for a moment.

            " Kouichi," Takuya started. " I can forgive you! Be with me! Because no matter how you look at it, Kouji is still a member of your family. People will never accept that."

            " Mind your own business! What people say is not important! No one knows my brother better than I do!"

            " Oh yeah? Is that so? I bet that's why he came crying to me when you were abusing him!"

            " Why you! Stop talking of things you know nothing about!"

            " You're the one who knows nothing!!"

            Unable to take anymore, Kouichi got up, and glared at the two with tears rolling down his cheeks. " Both of you think you know everything, don't you!! Both of you wanted so badly a piece of me that I had to spend all my time with one or the other! I never had time for myself! Both of you are selfish! You think about your own happiness above all! You take me for granted! I'm not a prize you can win and I'm not your toy!!"

            That said, Kouichi ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. Takuya was about to go after him when Kouji grabbed his wrist. " Leave him be for now! He's had enough."

            The two of them sat back on the couch, thinking about Kouichi's words. They never knew he felt this way. Now both of them felt really bad and ashamed.

            Then Takuya sprang to his feet. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

            Kouji got up as well. " OH YEAH?!"

            And the two of them got into a fist fight. Punches were flying everywhere, as were their tears.They fought, feeling each other's frustration, anger and sadness in each hit.

            " It's not fair! I may lose Kouichi forever, but you, you'll always be his brother no matter what! It makes me sick!"

            " And you! You're always so happy, everything goes your way! While I have to struggle with a forbidden love! Do you know how painful this is!?"

            Takuya and Kouji fought like they never had before. Finally, both boys collapsed on the floor exhausted, bruised and bleeding. They layed on the floor, watching the ceiling for several minutes.

            " You're right." Kouji closed his eyes. " It _is_ all my fault."

            " You're the one who told me: Take good care of him, when you broke up with him before. Why are you taking him back from me now, Kouji?!"

            " Takuya... I did what you told me to do, I saw a psychologist. She explained to me why I abused Kouichi in the past. Making out with him is your way of sending a message to the world, she said. That message became so important that I stopped hearing him. Kouichi forgived me, and I want you to forgive me too."

            Takuya closed his eyes. " I see. These are the kind of things having a forbidden relationship makes you do, uh? You must have walked over your pride to see a psychologist. I guess... I can forgive you."

            Kouji sighed. " It's hard you know, living love in secret."

            " I tried, but I still can't understand, Kouji. I love Shinya. But I could never ever love him _that_ way."

            " I know. If my brother was anyone other than Kouichi, I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with him. The fact that he's my twin, the way we met, everything that happened in the Digital World, all have a role in this."

            " It's been 6 years already. I remember that look on your face when you told me that Duskmon was your brother... You two have gone such a long way since then. It's because of him that you were so strong."

            " Yeah."

            " It's because of him that we defeated Lucemon."

            " Yeah."

            " And it's because of his sacrifice that we were able to become Susanoomon."

            " Yeah."

The two teens stared at the ceiling in silence some more, side by side.

            " You know, Kouji," Takuya started. " You were my first love."

            Kouji's eyes widened. " Wh-wha?" He was _not_ expecting this.

            Takuya chuckled, but winced because his sides were hurting from the fight. " Unbelievable, uh? At first I though you hated me. But then, as we fought together, we became friends. Then, when we met Kouichi, you too shared a bond instantly. I was happy... when we became Susanoomon. Because I too was sharing a special bond with you at this moment. We had never been that close, and it was all thanks to Kouichi."

            Kouji hid his blushing face, as Takuya continued talking. " Then when we returned to our world, he was your only center of attention for a while. I understood that you had lots of catching up to do and you were showing no interest in me. So I managed to forget. Then, I wanted to find out why you loved Kouichi this much, so I got closer to him. Then him and me got classes together and he even joined my soccer team. I couldn't help but to fall in love with him. He was so much like you. It hurt me when he told me you two were together, but still I listened to him. Then after you broke up, he fell in love with me. And I was truly happy. But it turns out he could not totally forget his feelings for you, uh?"

            " I'm sorry, Takuya. I was jealous of how truly happy you were making him. But now it looks like the choice is up to him. I'm really sorry. I've done terrible things to you. It's okay for you to hate me."

            " Aww come on! Like I could hate you! You'll owe me big time for making out with him behind my back, though!" The brunette joked.

            " Understood. Say... how _far_ did you two get?"

            " With Shinya and my parents almost never leaving us alone? Well let's say I still haven't got to see the colour of his underwear."

            Kouji smiled, relieved. " I see."

            " And what about you? Just how far _did_ you go?"

            Kouji stood up, an evil grin on his face. " Much, _much_ farther."

            " Hmpf. Thought so." Takuya pouted and stood up as well. " Let's go see him now, ok?"

            " Alright. But..." Kouji stopped Takuya by taking his hand. "Before we go, let's promise that whoever Kouichi choses, you and I won't stop being friends."

            " Alright."

            The boys slowly opened the door of Kouichi's room after having knocked softly and getting no answer. The older twin was asleep on his bed, having cried himself to sleep, most likely.

            Kouji approached his brother and brushed some hair out of his eyes. " Poor thing. Being forced to make such a difficult choice..."

            " Yeah... he made so many sacrifices just for us." Then Takuya settled on the bed beside the sleeping boy.

            Kouji looked at him with a strange look. " What do you think you're doing? "

            " He's in no condition to decide right now. We might as well take a nap too. Who knows, it may be the last time I get to sleep with him."

            "Umm..." Kouji knew his friend was right, so he settled beside Kouichi as well.

            Both boys felt like putting an arm around Kouichi, but each other's presence was making them uncomfortable so they refrained from doing so and slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Takuya woke up. His eyes still closed , still sleepy, he turned around to Kouichi who had been sleeping in the middle. While Kouji was still asleep, Takuya took the opportunity to kiss the boy he loved. He felt like doing it so much now, afraid he was going to be left out. He pressed his lips against those on the sleeping boy's face in front of him, taking all the time to taste them, too afraid it might be the last time he got to kiss Kouichi. Being careful not to wake him up, he brought up one hand behind his lover's head, stroking his hair gently. 

            As he did so, Takuya's eyes shot open. Since when did Kouichi have a ponytail??

            " Gah!" Takuya sat up in the bed all of a sudden, bringing a hand to his mouth. It was Kouji who was sleeping beside him, not Kouichi. Kouichi appeared to be gone, only Kouji and him were left in the bed. The boy blushed. He had just kissed Kouji!

            The noise Takuya made woke the latter up. He wiped his eyes and yawned. Then he noticed Takuya blushing while staring at him. " What?" he asked.

            " Er, nothing." There's no way Takuya would tell anyone was just happened.

            " Hey, where's Kouichi?"

            " I don't know. He was gone when I woke up!"

            Just then, they heard footsteps in the hall and someone entered the room.

            " What are you two doing there? And where's Kouichi?" Kouichi's mother said. 

            Takuya and Kouji blushed. How weird it must be to find two different boys in your son's bed!

            " The three of us were taking a nap, and he disapeared!" Kouji explained.

            Takuya noticed it was dark outside. " How long have we been sleeping?" He looked at the clock. " What!? 7PM!?"

            " Well, since you're already here, do the two of you care to join me for dinner?" The woman asked.

            " What about Kouichi?" Kouji asked, surprised his mother wasn't more worried about his son's disapearance.

            " Something happened with you three, right? He's probably out, thinking. He does that sometime. I'm not worried, he'll be back when he's ready."

            So the two rivals in love had dinner with Kouichi's mother, fed the rabbit while her master was away and then waited for their loved one to return, hopefully with the name of the person he desired the most.

-----

XD That was longer, no? But still much shorter than what other people do. Angry that you don't know Kouichi's choice yet? Sorry, but you'll know next chapter for sure. You can try to bribe Tomoki for the answer if you want! Meanwhile, please review!!


	15. Decisions

Tomoki: No individual replies today?

Well as I'm writing this, ff.net is down, so I can't see the reviews. Anyways, you pretty much all said the same thing. Who's he gonna choose uh? Thanks for writing reviews, guys! I like it when they're nice and long! Circuit Corporation's review was quite funny^^

Tomoki: Oooh... now is time to see who 'ichi choses, ne? Of course, I already know! Haha!

**Dark's Light**

**Chapter 15**

Kouji was playing on his brother's computer while Takuya was laying on his back with the rabbit on his stomac as both waited for Kouichi to come back.

            " Still, it's hard for me to accept that my boyfriend cheated on me..." Takuya sighed.

            " Don't think of it as cheating. Think of it as...making a statement. But don't think of it as cheating."

            " Gee... that sure helps."

            " Takuya... you're not a bad boyfriend." Kouji said, while looking at the computer screen. " In fact, Kouichi looks so happy with you. He's responsible and mature. And he's become so much stronger... much stronger than me and it's all thanks to you."

            Takuya didn't know what to say to this... Him? Helping Kouichi be stronger?

            " Takuya... help me become strong too."

            The brunette blinked. "Wha?"

            " If Kouichi choses you, then I will have no regrets if you make me as strong as him."

            " I'm not sure I understand but ok."

            Kouji smiled. That was Takuya alright. Thinks he's a know-it-all but clueless at the same time. The long haired boy then slightly jumped at the sudden sound of thunder.

            " Ah, sure is raining hard now..." Takuya looked outside. " And Kouichi is still out there?? I hope nothing happened."

            " Don't worry. I know he's okay." Kouji said that, but he was really worried too. He looked at the clock. " Almost 1 AM... Nii-san, where are you?" he thought.

            Downstairs, Kouichi's mother was just as worried. His little boy out in the storm... Footsteps were heard and soon the door opened, letting in a very wet boy.

            " Kouichi! There you are! What were you thinking? I was worried sick!" Then her maternal instincts took over and she hugged the boy. " Don't ever do that again, ok?"

            The boy had an empty expression. " I'm sorry mom."

            She kissed his forehead. " It's ok. Go take a shower or you'll catch a cold."

            " Ok." The boy answered weakly.

            Kouichi climbed the stairs slowly, as if it were the hardest thing to do. He went to his room to get dry clothes.

            " What on Earth are you two doing here!?" He said as he discovered the two other boys lounging around in his room.

            " Hey! You're back! What? Did you expect us to leave after you disapeared on us like that?" Takuya said, crossing his arms.

            " If it's a bother, we'll leave." Kouji said calmly.

            " No... with that storm outside, you'd better stay here. Excuse me while I take a shower." Kouichi grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom leaving two confused boys.

            " He's not in a good mood, uh?" Takuya said while staring at the door his boyfriend just went through.

            " Nope. I bet the only reason he came back home is because he was caught in the storm..."

            " Ok, since he said we could stay, let's make one thing clear right now. Until further notice, I'm still Kouichi's boyfriend. So that means I get to sleep in the bed with him and you sleep on the floor." Takuya decided.

            " In your dreams! He's my brother so according to the circumstances, it makes more sense for me to sleep with him."

            " No way! You'll always get the chance of sleeping with him, but I won't!"

            The two of them continued arguing but shut up when Kouichi came back, so the boy wouldn't know they were fighting over him again. Wearing blue pajamas, Kouichi grabbed his bunny who was playing on the floor and stroke her fur a little before putting her back in the cage. His eyes looked very cold, very unusual coming from him. He turned off the lamp and settled in his bed, totally ignoring his two suitors sitting on the floor.

            Takuya blinked. " Erm... are you mad at us somehow?"

            A very cold reply came from the older twin. " This is an old house. I can hear everything through the walls."

            Kouji cursed mentally. The bathroom was just beside the bedroom. He heard them fighting over him again, like he were just a vulgar object. Takuya and Kouji sat in the dark, not knowing what they could say to make the situation better.

            " I'm sorry." Both of them said at the exact same time.

            Kouichi smiled at this. " Okay. Hop in."

            " Umm... who?" Takuya asked sheepishly.

            " Whoever can fit in there."

            " Well you don't have to ask me twice!" Takuya jumped on the bed and settled under the covers, grinning.

            Kouichi waited a little bit. " Kouji? You too."

            Kouji smiled. He wanted him too? Yet he couldn't join them. " No. I'll be fine here. Sleep with Takuya instead. I don't deserve to be sleeping with you. I took you for granted again."

            Kouichi thought for a second. " That's true. But I'm always willing to forgive you. Cause I know you're smart and you'll learn from your mistakes. Now..." He held out a hand, which is brother gladly took.

            Now that Kouji had joined them, they were out of space in that small bed. So both rivals cuddled up to Kouichi a bit more.

            Takuya sighed happily. " That pajamas is so soft!" he said while rubbing his cheek against it.

            Kouji pouted while no one could see his face. He wanted to do the same thing too! But acting like Takuya was a no-no. Then his eye twitched as he heard a faint and quick kissing sound. He dared?! Oh, it was war then! He kissed his brother softly on his neck. Takuya kissed Kouichi's ear, trying as best as he could to make no noise. But Kouji heard it anyways and kissed the boy's cheek. Takuya groaned mentally. Oh, so you want to play that game, uh?

            After a few seconds of silence, Kouji heard Kouichi giggle faintly. That Takuya! What did he do? Kouji slipped his hand under his brother's shirt and played around his belly button with his finger, causing his twin to shiver slightly. Takuya glared at Kouji in the dark of the room, with only the occasional lightning bolts to light the room. Takuya attempted to kiss Kouichi's lips this time, but bumped his head on Kouji's, who had the same idea.

            "Ouch!" Both cried.

            Kouichi chuckled softly. He had to admit he enjoyed all the attention. But by doing this, Kouji and Takuya were still fighting over him, right? " Ok,that's enough. You two can't wait to get in my pants, can you!"

            Kouji was about to apologize again but Takuya spoke first. " But Kouichi, don't you like to get in our pants too?"

            Kouichi blushed. " Wha-what?" he stammered. "Well... I guess I do..."

            Takuya grinned. " Then... won't you let us get in your pants tonight?"

            " Takuya! Shut up!" Kouji let out, outraged by Takuya's demand.

            Kouichi didn't reply. So both boys took that as a no and tried to sleep.

            Takuya couldn't sleep so easily as all kinds of thoughts were flying in his mind, one particularly catching his attention, almost giving him a nose bleed. He blushed and tried to shake the idea away. " Hey, can I get more threesome..err covers?"

            " What?!" Kouji asked, amazed by what he thought he just heard.

            " Covers. Can I have more covers?" Takuya said again.

            " Threesome." Kouichi repeated. " I've never thought of that."

            " You don't have to!" Kouji said, still outraged at Takuya for putting such a word in his brother's head. " Let's just sleep. It's been an hard day."

            " Look, the sound of threesome, er thunder has stopped." Takuya said.

            Kouichi was thinking a bit before agreeing to play along Takuya's game. " Yeah, we can see the light of the threeso, I mean, moon now."

            Kouji pretended he didn't hear.

            " The wind is threes... picking up now." Takuya grinned.

            " Yes, the tree sometimes rustled." Kouichi added.

            " There's three somehow out there..." Takuya smiled.

            Kouji looked annoyed now. " Keep this up and you'll be the ones sleeping with the threes! I mean trees! Crap..." he cursed, realizing what he said. He could hear the other two grinning. " What? Come on, you can't be serious! This isn't the time to be thinking about such barbaric things!" He could still hear the two grinning boys. Kouji was exasperated. " For God's sake, I refuse to do this while Takuya is there and watching!" He sighed. " I thought we had an important problem here! And you two are willing to do this?"

            Takuya got serious for a minute. " It's true that it's ridiculous. But in times like this, I'd rather laugh than cry. I'd rather have a good time than cower in fear of what will happen."

            Kouji knew Takuya was right. But still, placing his brother in such an indecent situation. Though it seemed Kouichi was willing... My brother wants to get in on with two guys at the same time? My friend wants to get in on with my brother and...Kouji almost choked before finishing this sentence.

            It camed out very bluntly. " Takuya, you really want to make love with _me_??"

            " I dunno. Do you?"

            " NO!"

            Takuya laughed. " Forget us. I want Kouichi to have a good time, not us!"

            Kouji grinned. " Oh! That's fine with me!" he said slyly.

            " What?" Kouichi protested. " What about you two?"

            " This is _your _night!" Kouji said as he pulled on the bottom of his brother's pajamas.

            " After all we've put you through, you deserve it. And besides, this will make Kouji and I even on the cheating thing." Takuya said as he unbuttoned the top.

            " Yeah, but that's..." Kouichi was shut up by the feel of four hands playing all over his body.

            Both Kouji and Takuya were willing to let their pride go right now and share, for the sake of the boy they loved. Kouichi's body shivered under the overwhelming pleasure of everything he loved being doubled. At some point, Takuya was forced to put his hand over his lover's mouth, the noise he made getting so loud it could wake his mother up. Eventually, Kouichi camed to an end, but as he wanted to let his muscles relax at last, he screamed, his voice still muffled by Takuya's hand.

            " Woah! What did you do to him, Kouji?"

            " Nothing. I thought you did."

            Kouichi continued his muffled scream, while pulling on Takuya's hand, who wouldn't let go. So the black haired boy was forced to punch Takuya's stomac. Takuya let go of his mouth instantly.

            " You've been standing on my arm, you idiot! I've got no blood in it!" The older twin finally let out, rubbing his sore arm.

            " Oh! So that's why you were screaming! Sorry! Sorry!" Takuya said, embarassed. " But did you have to punch so hard?"

            Kouji laughed at the funny tone of Takuya's voice. Takuya tackled him on the bed for it, tickling the boy who cried with laughter. Kouichi jumped in to save his brother, and the whole thing quickly turned into a friendly wrestling match as the three fought on the bed. Kouichi collapsed on his bed, exhausted for various reasons, and the other two soon joined him, cuddling against him like they had before, except the pajamas was gone now.

            " Your skin is much softer anyways." Takuya whispered.

            The three boys tried to sleep, content of having gotten some laughter out of each others. They knew it was the best thing to do, because tomorrow wouldn't be so happy. Tomorrow a choice was going to be heard. Tomorrow one boy would go home crying.

            It was morning now. This time, the two rivals woke up before Kouichi, afraid he would disapear again. Both of them had noticed the boy was trying to avoid telling them his decision. Takuya and Kouji just sat, looking at him sleeping peacefully. But unlike him, they were really nervous. Kouichi woke up, perhaps because of the stares he was receiving. The two boys smiled weakly, though they didn't feel like smiling right now.

            Kouichi rubbed his eyes. " Hey. What are you doing, looking at me like that?"

            Kouji sighed. " Kouichi, I know you just woke up and all, but please tell us now."

            " What? But... but. Now?"

            " Yes. Let's get it over with. You can't stall forever. And you can't run away from it forever either." Takuya added.

            " At least let me go to the bathroom first." The other two nodded, and Kouichi headed for the bathroom.

And as expected, he stayed there an awful long time, stalling again.

            Kouji knocked on the bathroom door. " Come on. You can't do that to us any longer."

            Knowing his brother was right. Kouichi came out and walked back to his room, standing before his two friends.

            " I... I..." It was really hard for the boy to say it. But he couldn't back out now. " I love you both but..."

            Then he kissed Takuya. Before Kouji's heart could stop, he kissed him too, leaving both boys confused.

            " I love both of you. But I know that if I really looked inside, I could tell which one of you I love more. But I won't. I don't wanna know and I don't want you to know either. It would hurt me. So...that's why I... I won't chose either of you."

            "What? You can't do that!" Takuya exclaimed.

            " Yeah, chose one of us!" Kouji added.

            " No. I can't. I don't want to make one of you sad. Let's hang out like we always do, I don't want things to change between us. I'll spend time with you _and _with myself. And eventually, you'll move on and find someone else."

            Takuya got angry. " That sucks! If we find someone else, what will you become??"

            " I won't complain. I'll be happy that you're happy. I'm ok alone."

            Kouji grabbed his brother's shoulders. " Are you _really_ sure about this?"

            " Yes. I am. It's best for you that way."

            Takuya lowered his head and clenched his fists. " Fine then!" His voice was shaking. " Whatever you say. See you at school." With that, Takuya got out.

            Kouji was speechless, so he just followed Takuya outside, leaving his twin alone. Kouichi sighed. That was the hardest decision he had ever taken. Choosing the one he loved the most was too hard. Being the one loved the less would be too painful. So it was best for no one to know. Kouichi would stay alone, confident the other two would get over him and be happy again with someone else.

            " Takuya, wait!" Kouji called out to Takuya in the street. The brunette turned around, with pain in his eyes. " Please don't hate Kouichi for what he's done. He did what he thought was best for us."

            " I know but..." Takuya sobbed. "...but... just don't cry!"

            " You're the one who's crying, idiot!" Kouji sobbed, wiping his own tears.

The two looked at each other, tears flowing, and smiled. Then they ran in opposing directions.

            And so, it was hard at first, but everything returned to normal. People were disapointed to hear Takuya and Kouichi had broken up, but it wasn't so bad since they had stayed good friends. They still spent time together, alone or with others. Takuya, being the cheerful happy person that he is, was able to move on enventually. Since he didn't lose Kouichi's friendship, he was able to smile again.

            Kouji, on the other hand, forced a fake smile on his face everyday.

------

Hold on, there's still an epilogue to come.


	16. Epilogue

Tomoki: Woah! Luna, that ending really sucked!

I know! That's why there's an epilogue! Gees... If I were Kouichi, I would chose both of them! XD But he can't really do that, can he?

Tomoki: Sure he can, it's your story!

True... but still ^_^;  It would really suck if Kouji and Takuya got together after all this, right? =D

Tomoki: That's why threesomes are great.

You're a kid, what do you know about threesomes?

Tomoki: Err... My big brother brought two girls home one night.

O_o;;;

**Dark's Light**

            _It was hard, letting them both go. I know I hurt both of them by choosing no one, but that pain is nothing compared to the pain they would have felt if they had not been chosen. It's not that I couldn't make a choice, it's more that I was afraid to make one. I'm afraid to hurt others. So I rather hurt myself instead, for their sake..._

-----

            _I knew he was afraid. That's why I didn't insist on his decision. Something good came out of it, Takuya and I became closer. As I said, he's strong. He moved on. If Kouichi became stronger because of him, then I will too, so I can reach his level. Until then, I'll wait. I'll wait for him, because... I believe we are soulmates..._

-----

            _Kouji wants me to make him stronger? Does he want me to design a training program for him or something?? I don't understand him. Oh well. Yeah, it's just too bad that Kouichi isn't my boyfriend anymore. But we still have lots of fun together. He made a decision, and I must respect it. But next time I fall in love, I'll make sure that person has no siblings first..._

**Epilogue**

            Two years later

            Laying in bed lazily, Kouichi has been watching the small TV across the room for a while. Bored, he takes the remote and turns it off. He sighs, then smiles almost evily. He scoots over to the other side of the bed, where his partner is quietly reading a book. His buries his face in the person's chest.

            " Ne," he says innocently. " Let's make love some more."

            The person sighs. " Again? Didn't you get enough earlier?"

            " Come on! Just for a little while?"

            " You make it sound like it's a bother for me." Kouichi's partner puts down the book. " But I thought you had an important project to finish today?"

            " Aw, it can wait!"

            Not bothering to dress up earlier, the two were already naked from what they had done only three hours ago. They kissed and repeated the actions they knew so well like they had before that day.

            Later, Kouichi rested in his partner's arms smiling, satisfied. " So this is what making a statement is all about, uh?"

            " I love you, Kouichi."

            " I love you, Kouji."

            It turns out that Kouji was never able to forget and move on. He just waited and waited for over a year. He would hang out with Takuya while letting Kouichi "heal". His brother needed some time alone on his own, to recover from too many strange relationships troubles. But Kouji knew he would come back to him. Because they are Darkness and Light. Whether they want it or not, they need each other, they complete one another and they are always drawn to the other. They are one, they are never happiest than when they're together.

            Kouji was right. It's destiny, neither can escape it. Kouichi came back on his own.

            They had just started college and moved to a small appartement near their school. Two brothers living together near school wasn't too suspicious. They couldn't help but to feel bad for Takuya at first. But the boy had found someone else. A girl this time, go figure. She was a cool girl, and had no problem becoming friends with everyone. And Takuya was truly happy. Izumi and Junpei finally became official, and Tomoki admitted his feelings for that Naoko girl in his class, who felt the same. Everyone seemed happy. Still, the brothers decided it was better to not let anyone know about their relationship. Others didn't need to know, did they? It was _their_ love, and no one would ever fully understand it.

            They knew they couldn't hide it forever. Sooner or later they would be exposed. But it was alright. They were willing to face it together. They would face them all together. Because others make you stronger, right?

            Because you need your other half to be complete. Because Light is even brighter in the dark, and because even Darkness can shine brightly.

Owari~

-------

Ooh, it's over! ;_; Thanks for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate it! Honto ni arigatou!!

And now for some advertisement! The first chapter to my new story should be up. I'm taking a break from the angsty Koukou and writing a funny Takouji this time^^ Please read it! It's called " Alone with a freak".


End file.
